The Real Love
by nunuYJ
Summary: Sakura yang semula kaget hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Aku senang." Ucapnya sambil dengan pelan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa sebaik dan selembut ini. Ugh mengerikan!"/UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Hellow. . . . . :D

Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Nu-chan . Seorang author abal yang baru berkecimpung di FFN ini. Author yang sableng dan sedeng. Udah tau ficnya jelek, masih aja nekat di publish. *reader : emang !* =.="

Berhubung aku udah selesai UKK, jadi aku bisa berkonsentrasi dalam menulis fic, salah satunya fic ini, fic terbaruku. Aku terinspirasi bikin ini saat nonton Naruto shippuden yang Sakura baru pertama kali melihat sasuke lagi, ughh. . . .tatapan matanya itu loh, tatapan mata kerinduan. Haha Okelah, dari pada aq banyak ngomong gaje, mendingan baca aja, jangan lupa di review ya. . . . *ngareppp*

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Always SasuSaku**

**Rated : T (perlu ditambah + gak ya?)**

**Warning ! OOC ! AU ! Dan GAJE !**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**Special thanks to Angga Seiko Siyosuke / Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

The Real Love Chapter 1 : "Persaingan"

**Sakura POV**

Saat aku terbangun,aku merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk, dan cahaya mentari yang sangat menyilaukan pandanganku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuka mataku, aku masih merasa sangat mengantuk, namun seseorang di depan kasurku lah yang membangunkanku. Dan sekarang dia sedang berkacak -?- pinggang seperti sudah bersiap memarahiku.

"Sakura-chan. . . .ayo bangunnn ! Mau ke sekolah jam berapa kau, hah? Kudengar di sekolah kau murid paling berprestasi, tetapi di rumah kau jauh dari kata berprestasi. Katanya mau mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi bangun pagi saja kau malas? Bagaimana sih kau ini." Semprot -?- Shizune-nee, sepupu yang sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak sendiri yang bawelnya minta ampun.

"Nee-chan cerewet sekali sih. Tidak ada hubungannya tau, prestasi dengan bangun siang. Dan jangan pernah kau ucap nama orang itu lagi, aku sensitive dengan nama itu." Ujarku sambil menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Hohoho, ampuh juga membangunkanmu memakai nama itu." Ledeknya.

"Berisik. Kalau tidak ada keperluan, sebaiknya Nee-chan keluar saja, aku mau mandi." Ujarku ketus yang terkesan seperti mengusirnya.

"Ya deh, yang lagi sensi. Kan abis dengar nama yayang Sasuke. Hahahaha." Ledekannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nee-chan. . . . . ! Kalau kau masih mau hidup, sebaiknya KELUAR !" teriakku yang emosi.

"Hiyyy, tatuuuuutttt. . . !" ucapnya sambil berlari keluar kamarku.

Ada apa dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke? Kalian mau tahu?

Dia adalah seorang anak yang terlahir di keluarga Uchiha, keluarga terpandang dan terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kecantikan anggota keluarganya. Dan juga, keluarga yang terkenal dengan gayanya yang terkesan 'COOL'. Tak lupa pula, bahwa keluarga Uchiha adalah rekan yang bisa dibilang 'Sahabat karib' keluarga Haruno dalam bidang bisnis.

Kenapa aku benci dia? Bukankah keluarga kami bersahabat?

Aku bukan benci dengannya, tapi aku hanya tidak suka dengan gaya anak itu. Menurutku dia SOK COOL ! dan MENYEBALKAN ! Karena aku selalu disbanding-bandingakan dengannya, dan dia adalah rival terberatku dalam segala hal. Dalam pelajaran, pengetahuan, kepintaran, bakat, jabatan, penggemar, dan segalanya. Tapi tidak dalam urusan cinta. Kalau masalah cinta, sepertinya kami satu pendapat, karena cinta itu merepotkan ! (sekalian promosi fic, udah baca belum? Kalau belum, baca ya ! *digebugin masal*). Ya, memang begitu kenyataannya, dalam urusan cinta kami sama-sama nol, bisa dibilang payah ! Itulah yang membuat kami selau bersaing. Kami bersaing 'siapa duluan yang menemukan dan mengerti arti cinta?'. Itulah persaingan kami. Tak lupa persaingan kami yang lain. Tapi sampai sekarang, baik aku maupun si Saskay ayam itu, belum mengerti apa itu cinta.

**End of Sakura POV**

"Kaasan, Tousan, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya !" pamit Sakura pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Iya." Jawab Ayah dan ibu Sakura.

"Ehem, masih marah nih? Sampai-sampai gak pamitan sama Nee-chan mu tersayang ini? Hah?" tanya Shizune yang sepertinya sedang menggoda Sakura.

"Abis Nee-chan nyebelin ! Wekkkkk. . ." ujar Sakura menuju mobilnya sambil menjulurkan lidah (:P).

"Aku pergi dulu !" ujar Sakura sambil melaju dengan Mitsubishi L EVO VII miliknya. *ini mobil rekomendasi dari ka Angga :3 makasih ka. . . *

"Dasar anak itu." Ujar Ayah,ibu, dan Shizune.

_The_Real_Love_

**Sakura POV**

Di Konoha High School . . .

"Citttt. . ."

Saat aku baru melangkah keluar dari mobilku, aku melihat sebuah mobil yang diparkirkan di sebelah mobilku. Mobil itu merzedes Mclaren SLR *rekomendasi dari ka Angga juga, hehe* berwarna hitam dan ya. . . . . keren. Dan aku langsung memasang tampang jutek karena mobil itu milik seorang cowok yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan namun sangat dipuja-puja wanita. Yang mempunyai rambut langka, model pantat ayam. Ya, dugaanku benar. Keluarlah makhluk itu dari dalam mobil. *makhluk halus kaleee*

"Hai pinky." Sapanya atau lebih tepatnya lagi 'ledeknya'

"Hai juga saskay ayam." Balasku.

"Pagi-pagi muka kusut. Belum di setrika ya di rumah?" ledeknya sambil seringai jahil.

-ughhhhh- kesal aku melihat seringai jahilnya itu, seperti meremehkanku.

" Sepertinya setrikaku baru dimakan MONSTER yang sedang ada di hadapanku !" ujarku sambil menekan -?- kata monster, lalu berjalan meninggalkan dia sambil menahan emosi.

Benar-benar deh, sudah tadi Shizune-nee bangunin aku pake ngomongin si Saskay ayam itu. Sekarang baru sampai di sekolah sudah harus bertemu bahkan berbicara dengannya ! Huuh, kami-sama . . . .mimpi apa aku semalam? Dan aku sampai sekarang berjalan sambil menekuk wajahku dan mengutuk-ngutuk si Saskay ayam itu, sampai-sampai tidak sengaja aku. . . .

-Bruggghhhh-

"Awww. . . . ." aku menjerit kesakitan saat aku menabrak seseorang berambut merah di depanku ini. Eh berambut merah ? Gaara? Tapi bukan ! Dia bukan Gaara . Aku baru melihat ada murid seperti dia di KHS ini. Apakah dia murid baru?

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku sambil menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Oh kami-sama, manis sekali wajah lelaki ini. Baby face gitu ! Sampai-sampai aku tak berkedip melihatnya.

"Hello. . . ." ujarnya sambil melambai-lambaikan -?- tangan di depan wajahku. Seketika lambaian tangannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah iya, a-a-ku tidak apa-apa. Aku yang minta maaf karena tadi tidak melihat jalan." Jawabku yang sedikit gugup.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku tadi terlaru terburu-buru." Jelasnya.

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa." jawabku singkat.

"Oh ya, aku duluan ya." Ujarnya lalu bergegas pergi.

Oh kami-sama, ternyata ini bukan hari tersialku. Buktinya, aku masih bertemu seorang cowok yang sangan imut itu. Ughhhh. . . . manisnya. . . ! Heiii. . . .aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya dan dia kelas berapa, ahh . . . . .aku terlalu terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Jadi lupa segalanya deh. Uggghh. . . sudah-sudah ! Kemana image jaimku selama ini ? Yang sudah susah payah aku buat ? Nah, Sakura, ayo kembali menjadi wanita angkuh yang dipuja-puja banyak lelaki.

"Ohayou Sakura. . . . ." Sapa seorang lelaki yang ternyata fansku. *PD banget kau Sakura* Dan aku hanya mebalasnya dengan senyum yang mampu membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Ya, dia adalah satu diantara beribu fansku. *Hueeekkkk*

"Wawww. . .Sakura. . . pagi ini pun kau terlihat cantik." Puji seorang laki-laki yang juga fansku. Dan masih banyak sapaan-sapaan lain, baik dari pria ataupun teman wanita. *Sakura gak Yuri !*

Haaaahhhh. . . . . . sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mereka berlaku seperti itu. Menurutku fans-fansku itu lebay dan sangat merepotkan. Apalagi kalau ada yang nekat ke kelasku, atau bahkan ke rumahku. Sungguh keterlaluan ! Pernah ada salah seorang fansku yang menyelinap ke kamarku hanya untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu, ughhh ! Untung saat itu aku sedang berbusana lengkap. Dan masih banyak lagi perbuatan konyol para fansku. Ya, mungkin ini juga dialami oleh si Saskay ayam itu. Karena kami siswa dan siswi terpopuler di sekolah.

"Hoyyy Sakura !" panggil sahabat kentalku *susu kale kental* Ino pig.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Udah deh, kau kalau di depanku tidak usah berlagak jaim. Aku sudah tau kau Sakura-chan forehead." Ujar Ino sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Terima kasih Ino cantik!" aku tidak marah padanya, karena suasana hatiku sedang bagus.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." Sapa Hinata.

"Pagi boss Sakura." Sapa Tenten si cewek tomboy tapi punya body aduhai. *swit. . .swit. . .Prikitieww*

"Heiii, , boss kita sudah datang rupanya." Ujar Temari.

"Ohayou Hinata, Tenten, Temari." Sapaku dengan amat sangat ramah. Tak lupa senyum ku sunggingkan di bibir manisku.

"Wait,wait. Kayaknya ada yang tidak beres nih. Tumben kau tidak marah saat aku memanggilmu forehead ? Dan sejak kapan kau mau memujiku ? Hah ?" tanyaIno yang heran dengan sikapku.

"Iya, sejak kapan kau masuk basecamp tanpa wajah kusut ? Biasa selalu kusut kalau tadi pagi bertemu dengan si ayam." Tambah Tenten yang juga heran.

"Aku hanya ingin tersenyum saja. Apa itu salah?" jawabku.

"Udah gak waras nih anak satu. Kau salah makan ya?" tanya Ino lagi yang super duper heran.

"Apa, tadi kamu tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Ketemu kok sama si Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabku sambil mengeja dengan lengkap nama Sasuke tanpamenggantinya dengan Saskey ayam. *baca yang di atas deh*

"Sakura, kamu gak sakit kan? Kok bisa gak marah denger nama Sasuke? Bahkan kau mengejanya dengan sangat lengkap loh." Tambah Temari.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sasuke?" ujarku yang malah balik bertanya.

"Wahhhh. . . . nih anak kayaknya amnesia. Kejedot -?- tembok ya mba?" celetuk Tenten.

"Hmmm. . . aku tahu. *aku tempe* Sepertinya kamu lagi jatuh cinta ya Sakura-chan?" tebak Hinata.

Seketika itu, wajahku langsung merah merona. Membayangkan imutnya wajah cowok yang baru aku tabrak tadi.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEE. . . . . . . ." seketika Basecamp HEART menjadi ramai dengan teriakkan sahabat-sahabatku ini.

**End of Sakura POV**

Apa itu HEART ? kenapa punya basecamp ?

Jawabannya mudah saja. HEART adalah sekumpulan wanita yang terpandang dan terpopuler di Konoha High School. Terdiri dari 5 wanita yang rata-rata berasal dari keluarga kaya namun tidak pernah sombong sedikit pun. Bagi mereka harta bukanlah segalanya, dan kepopuleran juga tidak penting. Yang penting kebahagiaan dan persahabatan yang kekal abadi. Kelima wanita itu adalah Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten. Mereka semua mempunyai kelebihan dan keistimewaan masing-masing.

Misalnya Sakura. Dia adalah kapten tim basket wanita. Dia perfect di segala bidang. Pelajaran, olahraga, pergaulan, organisasi, dan lain-lain. Dia adalah wakil ketua osis. Dia sangat pintar, tak jarang mendapatkan ranking satu bahkan juara umum. Sakura juga sangat jago basket dan berenang. Dan keistimewaannya yang lain, dia juga menguasai ilmu kedokteran. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan kelakuannya sangat sopan dan anggun, itulah sebabnya kenapa dia menjadi wanita yang paling populer di KHS. Walau banyak rahasia tentang wanita ini, yang hanya diketahui oleh anggota HEART saja. Yaitu tentang sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Yang sangat bertolak belakang dari kata 'anggun'. Dan dia adalah anak tunggal di keluarga Haruno. Keluarga yang cukup tersohor di Konoha, tapi sangat ramah dan tidak sombong. Dia adalah wanita yang sensitive dengan nama 'Sasuke' dan sangat membenci saingannya itu. Dan, sampai sekarang dia belum pernah mengerti apa itu cinta.

Kedua Ino. Wanita ini anggota sekaligus manager tim basket wanita. Dia tak kalah cantik dan populer dari Sakura. Walau otak dan kemampuannya masih di bawah Sakura, dia mempunyai keistimewaan lain. Yaitu dia sangat fashionable. Dia tahu segala jenis make up dan fashion yang berhubungan dengan wanita. Ino adalah gadis yang sangat mementingkan penampilannya. Tapi jangan salah, dia juga tidak suka yang norak-norak dan terlalu tebal. Penampilannya hanya sebatas remaja yang fresh and beauty.

Ketiga Hinata. Gadis ini hamper sama dengan Sakura. Dia manis, anggun, lumayan pintar, baik hati, sopan, dan yang lebih istimewa lagi. Dia mempunyai sifat keibuan. Dia juga anggota tim basket wanita. Sifatnya yang perfect adalah sifat alaminya dari lahir. Tidak seperti Sakura. Dia sangat tenang dan berfikir positif, tak lupa pula dia sangat bijaksana. Laksana malaikat yang dituran ke bumi. Dia juga jago masak loh. Tapi sayang, semua bakatnya pernah terkubur karena sifat pemalunya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum dia bertemu Sakura dan masuk ke HEART.

Keempat adalah Temari. Dia yang tertua di HEART. Anggota tim basket wanita juga. Orang yang cinta ketenangan dan cinta damai. Walau kadang dia juga yang membuat keributan. Tapi kemampuannya dalam bidang music tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Dia menguasai segala jenis alat music. Sudah banyak piala yang menghiasi rumahnya. Piala itu di dapat karena kemahirannya bermain music. Dan, jangan pernah sekali-kali membuatnya marah atau jengkel. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, dia menjadi Temari yang sangat sangat sangat sangat cinta ketenangan dan kedamaian. Saking cintanya, sampai dia tidak mau berkata apa pun dan memilih diam serta menyendiri. Itulah Temari, emosinya tidak diluapkan dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Tapi dia lebih memilih diam seribu bahasa.

Terakhir adalah Tenten. Cewek yang sangat jauuhhhhh dari kata 'anggun' ataupun kata 'manis'. Ya, dia adalah wanita yang super duper tomboy. Selain bermain basket, hobbynya adalah bela diri atau karate. Wanita yang paling anti dengan air mata dan kata 'cengeng'. Dia adalah orang yang amat peduli dengan sahabatnya. Jadi, bila kalian tidak mau 'sekarat' di tangan Tenten, jangan pernah mengganggu sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan juga jangan berani-berani mengajaknya ribut. Karena sampai sekarang, orang yang mengajaknya ribut dan menghinanya ataupun sahabatnya, belum pernah ada yang bisa lolos dari tangan Tenten. Minimal memar-memar, maksimal patah tulang. Dia paling anti membunuh orang. Mottonya, "bila kalian ingin dihargai, belajarnya menghargai orang lain". Dan walaupun galak dan terkesan garang, bodynya itu loh, aduhai. *prikitiew*

Satu penjelasan lagi. Karena semua anggota HEART adalah tim basket putri, maka basecampnya adalah di ruang klub basket putri. Tapi mereka mempunya ruang khusus yang di desain seperti ruang santai yang sangat nyaman. Selain mereka, juga masih banyak lagi siswa yang mengikuti klub basket. Tapi mereka yang memegang penuh kekuasaan, karena pengalaman ataupun kemampuan mereka dalam hal bermain basket, sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

_The_Real_Love_

"KRINGGGGGGGG. . . . . . . .!" bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

"Akh, ga asik banget sih tuh bel ! Kan masih mau dengar cerita Sakura. Bete akh." Gerutu Ino.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah Ino, jangan memarahi bel itu. Kasihan dia." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Padahal kita masih mau dengar kau bercerita. Tapi sudah masuk. Payah !" Komentar Tenten.

"Iya, padahal cerita ini langka. Kapan lagi Sakura jatuh cinta ? Langka banget tuh. Mungkin ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kali ya. Hahahaha." Ujar Temari.

"Kau ini Temari. Ya, memang aku baru merasakan ini. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak jatuh cinta. Hanya mengaguminya saja kok." Jawab Sakura.

"Bukan tidak cinta. Tapi belum cinta. Hahahaha. Aku jadi ingin lihat, seberapa ganteng kah pria itu." Ujar Ino sambil tertawa.

"Mmmm Sakura-chan. Sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu yang penting." Celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Eh ? Apa itu ?" tanya yang lainnya heran.

"Kau sekarang satu langkah di depan Sasuke. Kau sudah merasakan suka. Berarti kau yang akan cepat mengerti cinta kan ? Sedangkan Sasuke belum pernah merasakan seperti itu. Bukankah kau dengannya bersaing tentang cinta juga ?" jelas Hinata.

"Ah iya. Kau benar Hinata. Aku satu langkah di depannya. Hehe, aku jadi tambah senang." Ujar Sakura girang.

"Selamat deh." Komentar yang lain.

"Mmmm. . . sepertinya kita harus lebih cepat jalannya. Kalau kita terlambat masuk kelas bisa gawat." Ujar Hinata mengingatkan.

"Ah iya. Ayo !" tambah yang lain. Dan mereka semua segera mempercepat jalan mereka.

**Di Kelas . . . . (Sakura POV)**

"Hai semua, ohayou." Sapa kami saat memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari." jawab anak sekelas.

"Wah, kalian makin cantik saja." Celetuk seseorang lelaki. Kami sih tidak menghiraukannya, kami semua hanya tersenyum dan segera duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Hai HEART." Sapa seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat, Sai –kekasihnya Ino-.

"Hai Sai." Balas kami.

"Ohayou Sakura, Ino, Hinata-chan, Tenten, Temari." sapa seseorang berambut kuning, Naruto –kekasihnya Hinata-.

"Ohayou juga Naruto." Jawab kami.

"Hei Gaara. Kau jangan melamun. Nanti kesambet. Ngelamunin siapa sih?" ujar Temari pada Gaara, sepupunya.

"Ah, ohayou semua. Tidak, aku hanya sedang berfikir." Jawabnya.

"Mikirin apa?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya aku merasa sesuatu saja." Jawabnya lagi.

"Kau aneh." Komentar kami semua.

"ZREEEEKKKKK." Tiba-tiba pintu kelas di buka. Dan masuklah 3 orang lelaki. Sasuke si ayam, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

"Hoi teme, Neji, Shika, dari mana ?" tanya Naruto dengan kencangnya.

"Biasa saja kalau bicara. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Saskay ayam dengan gayanya seperti biasa, aku jadi pengen muntah.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku bodoh." Ujar Naruto. Aku dan anggota HEART sedang asyik bercerita tentang cowok yang aku temui tadi pagi. Jadi tidak bergabung dengan mereka. Lagian aku malas bila harus bergabung dengan Sasuke, walau moodku sedang bagus sekali pun.

"Tadi aku harus mengecek laporan kegiatan klub." Jawabnya, begitulah yang ku dengar. Dan seterusnya aku sudah tidak mendengarkan mereka karena Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk.

"Ohayou anak-anak." Sapa Kakashi sensei.

"Ohayou sensei." Jawab anak-anak.

"Ya sudah, berhubung saya telat datang jadi kita persingkat saja. Saya ingin memberitahu bahwa kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Oh Kami-sama, jantungku langsung berdetak kencang mendengar pemberitahuan itu. Murid baru? Apakah dia ?

"Sasori, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kakashi-sensei. Anak-anak menjadi ribut seketika mendengar nama Sasori, terutama perempuan. Karena terpaut nama Sasori, berarti laki-laki. Dan jantungku berdetak tambah kencang.

Dan benar saja, dari balik pintu keluarlah seorang laki-laki yang mukanya amat tampan, kulitnya putih, berbadan tegap, sepertinya atletis, imut, baby face, dan. . . . .BERAMBUT MERAH.

**To be continued**

Oh kami-sama, akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama ini. Aku minta maaf bila banyak sekali kesalahan. Aku mengakui fic ini memang tidak berkualitas. Dan aku akui, aku hanyalah manusia yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan. Tiada manusia sempurna bukan ? Kalau ada kesalahan di fic ini, aku mohon bantuan semuanya untuk mengingatkan aku dan mengkritik fic ini. Ngeflame juga aku rela, asalkan demi kebaikan fic ini. Aku akan kuatkan mental menerimanya. Oh ya, terima kasih banyak kepada Ka Angga yang sudah membantuku merekomendasikan mobil yang cocok untuk Sasusaku. Dan maaf kalau chapter ini kepanjangan. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo. Dan untuk fic q yang berjudul kisahku, kayaknya bakal lama di update. Akhir kata, **Mind to review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**-lagi lagi lama update-**

Reader yang baik, aku sebenarnya lagi banyak ide di otak tapi penyakit Shikamaru tertular padaku, yap MALAS ! Hehehehe *ngeles*. Tapi beneran loh gak bohong deh, lihat catatan FB q deh. Disitu ad aide-ide q. Sekalian aku minta votenya dong. . . . .please. . . . . . :3

Terus juga aku harus cepat update fict-fict q yang sebelum-sebelumnya, jadi yang ini keteteran T_T Ya sudah deh, daripada saya kebanyakan ngomong, mending ta' bales review dulu dehh . . . . . !

**Uchiha Sakura97 :**

Ini sudah aku update , terima kasih review'a ya ! Baca dan review lagi dong . . =3 salam RISE? hehehehe

**Fuyuki Namikaze :**

Neechan . . .! Aku menunggu reviewmu . . .hhi gak telat kok reviewnya, tenang aja ! iya, jadi dia jaim kalau di sekolah, padahal aslinya mah jauh dari kata jaim ! haha. Iyap, si Saso jadi saingan Sasu, hihihi. Review lagi ya neechan. . . . ^o^

**Faatin-hime :**

Makasih ripiuwnya ya kazu ., . . .! nanti ripiuw lagi lohhh . . –dihajar-

**Angga Boromania Evolution :**

Ehh lucu ya? Ka Angga baru tahu ya kalau aku lucu ? –hujan garpu- *fict loe, bodoh !* makasih reviewnya ka. . . iya si Sasori muncul tuh, oh ya, makasih rekomendasi mobilnya ya ka. . ! nanti review lagi ya . . –ngarep-

**Mila Mitsuhiko :**

Aku baru sadar kaka review, kaka review sbelum kta WTW di Fb ya? Heheh . . makasih reviewnya kak. . !

**YouiChi HiKaRi :**

Hai juga youi-chan ! maksih sudah suka dan review fict q, nanti kamu review lagi yaaa. . .hehehe salam kenal ya . .

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku :**

Yeahhh ! Neechan meripiuw fict q :D iya sasuke emang sok cool, tapi disini sakura lebih sok lagi, dia jaim banget gak sih? Adegan berantemnya ya? Paling gak sampe cakar-cakaran *kucing kali*, Cuma sering adu mulut, whahahaha. Romancenya ? kayaknya Sasu bkal nangis dulu, karena chap 2 romance sasosaku. Hehehe makasih dah ripiuw ya neechan . . .

"_Sasori, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kakashi-sensei. Anak-anak menjadi ribut seketika mendengar nama Sasori, terutama perempuan. Karena terpaut nama Sasori, berarti laki-laki. Dan jantungku berdetak tambah kencang. _

_Dan benar saja, dari balik pintu keluarlah seorang laki-laki yang mukanya amat tampan, kulitnya putih, berbadan tegap, sepertinya atletis, imut, baby face, dan. . . . .BERAMBUT MERAH._

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSakuSaso**

**Rated : T (tambah +?gak !)**

**Warning ! OOC, AU, dan gaje !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

The Real Love chapter 2 : Sainganku Sakura atau Sasori?

Sakura POV

Haahhh ? di-di-dia ? dia yang tadi pagi aku tabrak. Oh kami-sama, tidak mungkin, dia anak baru di kelasku sendiri. Betapa tampan wajahnya, dan betapa indahnya senyumnya. Aku tidak kuasa menahan pesonanya. *adegan lebay dimulai*

"Hai semua. Namaku Akasuna no Sasori, aku pindahan dari Suna. Mohon bantuan dan bimbingan semuanya." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Oh tidak, dia tersenyum. Dan senyumanya sukses membuatku terpana.

Dan di kelas seluruh anak, oh ralat, seluruh anak perempuan terpana dan sangan ribut. Banyak komentar-komentar seperti 'Oh Sasori-kun kau tampan sekali', 'Sasori-kun, maukah kau jadi pacarku?', 'Sasori-kun, apakah kau sudah punya pacar?', dan lain-lain dengan nada centil.

"Tunggu deh. Kayaknya aku kenal dengan orang itu, dia seperti. . . . Hei Gaara ! Dia Sasori yang waktu itu bukan sih?" ujar Temari sambil bertanya pada Gaara.

"Iya, dia itu Sasori yang suka dibilang kembar tapi beda denganku sewaktu di Suna." Jawab Gaara setelah mengamati Sasori dalam-dalam. *hati2 naksir loh . .hhi*

"Pantas wajahnya familiar banget." Tamabah Temari.

"Kau kenal dia Temari?" tanyaku.

"Iya, kami dulu satu desa." Jawab Temari. Aku pun kembali mengamati wajah tampan Sasori. Terkadang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Baiklah Sasori, kau bisa duduk di samping Gaara, berhubung Suigetsu sudah pindah ke Kirigakure." Perintah Kakashi-sensei. Oh My God, bangku Gaara itu tepat di depan bangkuku. Dan benar saja, dia berjalan mendekat, dan dia, dia tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis, tak terasa di bibirku pun sudah tersungging senyuman.

"Baiklah, mari kita memulai pelajaran." Ujar Kakashi-sensei. Tapi maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan sama sekali, aku sibuk mengamati punggung Sasori. Dengan bodohnya sambil senyum-senyum seperti orang gila. *maklum lagi jatuh cintrong, hahaha*

"Psst, psst, psst, Sakura, woi, Sakura-jidat, forehead." Panggil Ino dengan beberapa panggilan yang kalau sedang normal, aku bisa sangat marah. *berarti sekarang lagi stress ya?o.O*

"Ah, apa No?" setelah sekian lama, aku pun menoleh dan tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Tumben-tumbenan gak serius merhatiin Kakashi-sensei, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan nada berbisik, karena kalau ketahuan ngobrol, bisa dijejelin Icha Icha nih. *waduuhh?*

"Gak ada apa-apa kok." Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Ya ampun, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini di sekolah ? kemana imege jaimku? Akhh, ini semua gara-gara dia, Akasuna no Sasori.

"Kamu aneh deh Saku, dari tadi ngeliatin Sasori terus, kenapa?" tanya Temari di sebrang sana dengan polosnya.

"Apaan sih Tema, siapa juga yang ngeliatin dia." Elakku sambil menunjuk Sasori.

"Wah, gawat nih si Saku, bengong-bengong sambil senyum sendiri, jangan-jangan kerasukan setan." Ledek Tenten.

"Iya, setan cinta." Tambah Hinata.

"Wahhh, jangan-jangan yang kamu taksir itu Sasori ya?" tebak Ino.

"Sssssttt jangan keras-keras. Nanti orangnya dengar bodoh." Aku langsung membungkam mulut Ino. Kalau ada yang dengar bisa gawat, bisa jadi Top Hot Gossip tuh.

"Jadi beneran?" sambung Temari.

"Jadi Sasori yang kamu tabrak tadi pagi?" tebak Hinata

"Wah, ganteng juga. Seleramu bagus ternyata. Haha." Tambah Tenten sambil tertawa.

"Hmmppp hepasin haku. (lepasin aku)" Ino meronta-ronta.

"Ups sorry No, kekencengan ya? Hehe." Aku pun melepaskan bungkamanku.

"Gila kau." Gerutu Ino. Dan terlihat kami yang sepertinya paling ribut di kelas. Dan banyak teguran dari siswa lain kepada kami.

"Huh, berisik sekali sih." Gerutu Neji.

"Ganggu banget sih." Karin juga ikutan.

"Cih, bawel." Si Saskay ayam sepertinya.

"Hei, hei, kalian berisik sekali sih." Naruto pun yang biasanya berisik, kini terganggu. Berarti suara kami besar dong? Wah gawat ! bisa-bisa Sasori mendengar yang tadi.

"Ekhem, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata. Mengapa kalian begitu ribut? Apa ada yang kalian tidak mengerti?" tegur Kakashi-sensei.

"Ituloh sensei, Sakura itu sebenarnya su. . .hmmpppp." sebelum Ino ngomong yang macem-macem, aku sudah membungkam mulutnya.

"Sakura sebenarnya kenapa Ino?" tanya Kakashi sensei. Dan yang laainnya pun penasaran, ada apa dengan Sakura sang bintang kelas? *narsis mode* ugh, Sasori pun ikut menghadap ke belakang dan memparhatikanku.

"Itu sensei, mmm, saya, sebenarnya saya sudah mengerti pelajaran itu, iya itu maksud Ino, Heee." Jelasku sambil tersenyum salting pada Kakashi-sensei. Oh damn ! salting deh . . . .

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Kau memang murid berprestasi. Saya bangga padamu Sakura." Puji Kakashi sensei dan beberapa siswa yang lain, siswi? Hanya sedikit yang memuji, selebihnya iri.

"Terima kasih sensei." Ujarku yang masih kikuk.

"Cih, berprestasi apanya?" celetuk seseorang. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar celetukan itu, tapi aku cukup peka untuk tahu dari mana sumber suara tersebut berasal.

Ekor mataku melirik ke sumber suara tersebut. Huh ! benar saja, ternyata si Saskey ayam yang berkata begitu, kurang ajar sekali dia, memangnya dia lebih berprestasi disbanding aku apa? Cih ! aku pun langsung memberikan deathglare andalanku untuknya, sebagai hadiah atas ejekannya. Dan terjadilah adu deathglare antara aku dan si ayam.

"Ya sudah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya." Lanjut Kakashi-sensei. Kami pun belajar kembali dengan tertib.

End of Sakura POV

_The_Real_Love_

-**Istirahat-**

"Sakura, ayo istirahat. Aku sudah lapar nih." Gerutu Ino.

"Hn, sebentar." Ujar gadis yang ditunggu tersebut, Sakura. Sakura itu sedang apa sih? Ya ampun, ternyata Sakura sedang menyelipkan komik diantara buku pelajaran sejarahnya. Yup, kalau dari luar dia kelihatan sedang membaca buku sejarah, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang membaca komik. Itu semua demi menjaga imagenya sebagai cewek perfect.

"Cape deh." Ujar Sahabat-sahabatnya, HEART ketika melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Hehe, bawel deh ! Yuk ke kantin !" ajak Sakura.

Mereka semua pun berjalan menuju kantin. Di sepanjang perjalanan melewati koridor, Sakura diapit Ino dan Hinata, dan dibelakang mereka Temari dan Tenten. Sungguh genk yang perfect ! Banyak mata memandang ke arah mereka, ada tatapan kagum, ada juga tatapan iri. Tatapan iri itu kebanyakan berasal dari gadis-gadis yang tidak mampu menandingi kecantikan, keanggunan, dan kekuasaan mereka. Oh ya, tidak lupa banyak juga komentar-komentar yang muncul dari seluruh siswa yang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Sakura makin hari makin cantik aja deh."

"Wah, Sakura rajin ya, setiap waktu belajar terus. Lihat tuh,dia lagi baca buku sejarah."

"Duhh, Tenten makin sexy aja."

"Ino fashionable banget ya. Gaya rambutnya juga oke."

"Temari anggun banget ya. Aku juga mau anggun kayak dia."

"Walaupun HEART tenar, tapi mereka gak sombong ya. Aku mau banget berteman sama mereka."

"Hinata manis banget ya."

"Wesss, udah ada yang punya tuh."

"Emang, semuanya udah ada yang punya. Kecuali Sakura, dia single tuh."

"Wah, masih ada kesempatan dong."

"Ngarep kau!"

Itulah komentar-komentar yang meluncur dari mulut para siswa setiap ada HEART.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kantin. Di kantin juga ada tempat yang biasa mereka tempati khusus hanya untuk mereka. Tidak ada yang special sih, hanya saja itu tempat favorite mereka. Di pinggir jendela, dengan pemandangan taman sekolah yang indah.

"Sebenarnya apa keistimewaan kita sih? Kok mereka sampai kayak tadi gitu sih." Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Haha, udahlah biarin aja. Yang penting kita jangan sombong." Sambung Temari.

"Iyap, setuju. Yang penting kita tunjukin bahwa kita punya pengaruh baik, betul gak tuh?" Tenten menambahkan.

"Setuju Ten. Eh mba, pesan lemon ice teanya 5 ya!" Ujar Sakura sambil memesan minuman. Setelah minuman dipesan, mereka mengambil posisi duduk.

"Setuju sih setuju, tapi kamu itu kelewat jaim. Be ur self napa Saku ! jadi kamu gak usah jadi orang lain kan?" komentar Ino.

"Yup betul tuh, ribet tahu jadi orang lain tuh !" tambah Tenten.

"No coment." Ujar Temari.

"Ya, memang lebih baik jadi diri sendiri sih. Gak baik juga kan seperti itu, kesannya kau membohongi orang lain." Nasihat Hinata.

"I know, tapi kalau aku nunjukin sifat asliku. Oh tidak, bagaimana reaksi orang lain? Yang ada mereka ilfeel sama aku. Aku gak mau kejadian waktu SMP terulang lagi. No !" jelas Sakura.

"Up to you. Hanya saran." Ujar Tenten.

"Hn, kau yang punya kehidupan kok." Tambah Hinata.

"Yup, yang penting kamu nyaman." Ujar Temari disela-sela nyemilnya.

"Tapi kayaknya kejadian waktu di SMP gak mungkin terulang, karena ada kita, HEART. Yang selalu setia dan ada untukmu, the leader. Haha." Ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Yup, benar banget. You always in my HEART. Hehe." Tambah Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari.

"Thanks semuanya. Aku senang punya sahabat sebaik kalian. Kalau memang aku harus jadi diri sendiri, aku mau ! tapi gak sekarang, aku masih belum siap. Aku masih trauma." Ujar Sakura sambil memeluk sahabat-sahabat tercintanya dengan mata berbinar.

"No problem ! Mau kamu jadi orang lain kek, kami gak peduli. Pokoknya kamu tetap Haruno Sakura, sang leader yang kami banggakan dan sayangi." Ujar Tenten, Temari, Ino, dan Hinata sambil balas memeluk Sakura. Sungguh persahabatan yang indah. *author iri dehh*

"Thanks all." Jawab Sakura.

"Ehem-ehem, kita ganggu acara peluk-pelukannya gak nih?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Sontak HEART melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum ke arah Sai. Ternyata ada TAKA (Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara) yang menghampiri mereka.

"Curang kau Sakura ! Harusnya Hinata memelukku, bukan kau." Celoteh Naruto yang pura-pura ngambek.

"Hehehe, gomen Naruto. Kau kalah denganku." Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Kalau kau ingin dipeluk, cepat cari pacar sana ! jangan merebut pelukan pacar-pacar kami." Ujar Neji.

"Heii Neji, aku ini normal. Lagian sahabat itu lebih penting dari pacar tahu. Dimana-mana ada yang namanya mantan pacar, tapi gak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat kan?" jelas Sakura.

"Umm, kalah ngomong lagi." Timpal Gaara. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa dan duduk di dekat pasangan masing-masing. Hanya Sasuke sajalah yang tidak tertawa. Seperti biasa, dia hanya memasang tampang cuek. Eh? Dia duduk dimana ya? Wah, ternyata dia duduk di dekat Sakura, bisa gawat urusannya.

"Wanita sepertimu mana pernah punya pacar." Celetuk Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Eh? Memangnya kau pernah punya pacar? Kau juga tidak punya pacar kan? jangan sombong." geram Sakura, walau innernya sudah emosi, dia tetap tenang demi menjaga image. Gengsi dong berantem di tempat umum pakai nyolot-nyolotan?

"Bukan tidak punya pacar, tapi belum punya pacar." Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Memang ada yang tertarik padamu?" timpal Sakura.

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Baik, akan aku tarik ucapanmu. Janji adalah hutang, Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Sakura penuh arti. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Huuh, mulai lagi deh." Gerutu yang lainnya.

"Wahh, itu HEART dan TAKA."

"Mereka pasangan serasi ya."

"Semuanya punya pasangan, kecuali Sakura, Sasuke, dan Gaara."

"Tapi katanya, Gaara sudah punya tunangan di Suna."

"Yang benar?"

"Berarti tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Kenapa mereka tidak jadian saja ya?"

"Iya, mereka cocok. Tapi sering berantem."

"Kalau mereka bersatu, pasti jadi TOP pairing deh."

"Uhuk-uhuk." Mendengar komentar-komentar itu, sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang minum tersedak. Sahabat-sahabat mereka langsung menepuk punggung mereka.

"Yang benar saja mereka itu. Aku dengannya? Sudah gila !" gerutu Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Cih, memangnya aku sudi denganmu? Tidak, terima kasih !" tambah Sasuke. Adu deathglare pun terulang lagi. Dan mereka saling membuang muka, deathglare ini lain dari biasanya, entah kenapa muka mereka berdua mendadak memanas dan memerah.

"Kalian ini, kenapa selalu bertengkar sih?" komentar Tenten.

"Iya, lebih baik kan kalau akur." Tambah Neji.

"Kalau kalian berantem terus, hati-hati." Ujar Ino penuh mistery.

"Hati-hati kenapa?" tanya yang lainnya heran.

"Hati-hati Enemy Become Love loh." Tambah Ino yang disertai tawa yang lainnya. Sasusaku? Mereka malu dan wajah mereka memerah, tapi gengsi dong kalau ketahuan? Jadi mereka membuang muka saja.

"Jangan sampai itu terjadi." Timpal Sasuke.

"Hiyy, amit-amit." Umpat Sakura.

"Husshh ! jangan suka bilang amit-amit, nanti kejadian beneran baru tau rasa!" nasihat Naruto.

"Bagus, kalau memang jadi beneran, HEART dan TAKA berpasangan deh." Celetuk Tenten. Dan diiyakan oleh yang lainnya.

"Huh ! Menyebalkan." Umpat Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengejek, merepotkan." Tambah Sakura.

"Heii, heiii, itu kalimatku, jangan kau ambil seenak jidat lebarmu." Canda Shikamaru.

"Aku pinjam baka Shikamaru, memangnya harus sewa dulu apa?" ujar Sakura ketus. Yang lain hanya tertawa menaggapinya.

_The_Real_Love_

-Skip time-

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai disini. Dan untuk Quiz yang tadi, pemenangnya seri, Sasuke dan Sakura." Ujar Iruka-sensei. Yang lain bertepuk tangan. Sasuke dan Sakura? Biasa, adu deathglare yang kalau diartikan sebagai 'lain kali aku tidak akan kalah darimu'. Iruka-sensei pun keluar kelas. Ternyata dalam pelajaran fisika pun Sasusaku seri.

"Cih, seri." Umpat Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya pasti aku yang menang." Sakura berkata penuh arti.

"Buktikan saja pinky." Sasuke tersenyum remeh sambil meledek.

"Baik, ayam." Sakura balik meledek.

"Sudahlah berantem terus kerjaannya." Lerai sahabat-saahabat mereka. Dan memadamkan api persaingan yang mulai berkobar diantara Sasuke dan Sakura, si pinky dan si ayam. –hujan paku-

**Sasuke POV**

Cih, lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak akan pernah kalah darimu pinky ! menyebalkan, kenapa harus seri lagi sih? Bagaimana menentukan pemenang kalau setiap pelajaran selalu seri? Payah! Huuh, aku capek sekali,sehabis ini masih ada rapat klub. Shikamaru memang benar, merepotkan!

"Hai Sakura, tadi kamu hebat sekali. Bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Quiz dengan benar. Memang gadis yang perfect, kau cantik, anggun, manis, sopan, pintar pula. Aku kagum padamu." Huekk, rasanya ingin muntah mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan anak baru itu pada si jidat.

"Eh, Sa-sa-sori? Hn,terima kasih. Tetapi kau terlalu berlebihan ah, aku tidak sesempurna itu." Jidat mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum manis. Eh? Manis? Ughhh. . bicara apa aku ini?

"Benar kok. Kau memang perfect." Si anak baru itu sepertinya ngegombal.

"Haha, terima kasih kalau begitu." Ujar si jidat sambil tersipu, dia termakan rayuan gombal si anak baru itu.

"Umm Sakura, apakah boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?" a-a-pa? to the point sekali anak baru itu, langsung mengajak Sakura pulang. Shit! Aku harus konsentrasi mengerjakan laporan klub, kenapa malah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka?

Sepertinya si jidat ragu dan bertanya pada sahabatnya. Hah? Sahabatnya kenapa tersenyum penuh arti begitu? Kesannya seperti merestui si jidat dengan si anak baru itu.

"Mmm, baiklah." Akhirnya dia menjawab iya.

"Suit. . suit . ."

"Prikitiew."

"Ehem-ehem."

Sahabatnya mulai menggodanya, huh apa-apaan itu? Dia malah tersipu seperti itu? Menyebalkan ! eh?aku ini kenapa sih? Lagian apa urusannya denganku? Tapi, kok perasaanku tidak enak ya? Ya ampun! Sebaiknya aku mengurus tugas klub, bukan memikirkan jidat pinky itu.

"Hoii! Kau ini kenapa sih Sasu? Kerjaanmu melamun terus, dengar tidak apa yang dibicarakan Shika tadi?" tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, sorry, bisa diulang?" ujarku yang berusaha kembali mengontrol sikap.

"Huh, kau ini merepotkan sekali sih. Dari tadi arah matamu melihat ke arah Sasori dan Sakura terus, omonganku kau jadikan angin lalu, eh?" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Hn? Aku tidak melihat ke arah mereka." Jawabku sambil menaikan sebelah alisku. *ituloh kayak di anime,keren banget deh!*

"Alasan, akui sajalah Sasu, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" ujar Neji.

"Cemburu?" tambah Sai dan Gaara.

"Tidak mungkin aku cemburu padanya, kalian gila." Timpalku sambil membuang muka.

"Iya, kalian ini aneh deh. Untuk apa si Teme cemburu? Emang Sasori ngerebut atau ngedekatin pacarnya ya?" tanya Naruto yang lolanya lagi kumat.

"BAKA . . .!" jawab semuanya. Naruto hanya cengok mendadak. IQ-nya sepertinya lagi tengkurap deh.

Hm, Sakura dan Sasori sudah mau pergi. Sepertinya aku harus mengikuti mereka. Perasaanku tidak enak sekali.

"Spertinya aku harus pulang cepat. Masalah klub, akan aku urus. Aku duluan." Ujarku yang pergi terburu-buru meninggalkan mereka yang masih bercanda.

_The_Real_Love_

Aku ini kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Aku seakan sangat peduli dengan si pinky itu. Lagian untuk apa aku mencurigai si anak baru itu? Siapa namanya? Sasori? Iya, kenapa firasatku tidak enak saat si pinky berdekatan dengannya? Aneh ! Sudahlah aku harus cepat-cepat mengikuti mereka, aku harus mengikuti hatiku saja. Soal gengsi? Peduli setan sama gengsi !

"Ummm Sasori, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku ya," ugh sudah sampai rumah si pinky rupanya, sejak tadi diperjalanan mereka membicarakan apa ya?

"Sama-sama Sakura, aku senang bisa mengantarmu," cih gombal!

Sakura tersipu begitu? Ya ampun dasar pinky ! begitu saja sudah tersipu "Sasori, kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah, ini sudah malam lagian nanti merepotkan, kapan-kapan saja ya," kapan-kapan? Memangnya kau akan mengantarnya lagi?

"Oh ya sudah, maaf merepotkanmu,"

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"CUP" Hah?

**To be continued**

Yeah akhirnya selesai juga , maaf lama sekali ya? Bagaimana? Garing ya? Jelek? Ada typo? Gaje? Ya sudahlah, mohon dikoreksi ya senpai-senpai dan teman-teman sekalian, aku bisa update fic ini saja sudah Alhamdulillah, **keep or delete? **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W, please . . !**


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih ya kakak-kakak semua mau membaca bahkan mereview fic abal nu-chan. Di FNI sekarang banyak banget yang maki-maki sasusaku ya? Kenapa sih? Jadi sedih aku T.T Hmm, tapi aku tetap semangat ngelanjutin fic ini. :D . Di chap kemarin aneh banget ya? Masa tiba-tiba langsung dicium gitu! Ikh! Terus masih ada kehidupan masa lalu Sakura yang belum terungkap ya? Hmm, sabar ya, kayaknya disini belum dibongkar. Tapi aku janji pasti dibongkar! Oke enjoy this fic, read and review. . :D

"_Ummm Sasori, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku ya," _

"_Sama-sama Sakura, aku senang bisa mengantarmu," _

"_Sasori, kau mau masuk dulu?"_

"_Tidak usah, ini sudah malam lagian nanti merepotkan, kapan-kapan saja ya,"_

"_Oh ya sudah, maaf merepotkanmu,"_

"_Sakura,"_

"_Ya?"_

"_CUP" _

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSakuSaso**

**Rated : T (tambah +?gak !)**

**Warning ! OOC, AU, dan gaje !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"CUP" Sasori tiba-tiba mencium bibir mungil Sakura.

Diperlakukan seperti itu tiba-tiba? Siapa yang tidak kaget sih?

Sakura kaget bukan main atas perlakuan Sasori, sedetik kemudian,

**PLAK!**

Sukses, Sakura menampar pipi Sasori dengan kerasnya.

"Kurang ajar! Jangan kira kalau kau mengantarku, kau bisa seenaknya menciumku! Dasar cowok mesum!" Sakura sangat marah sekali atas kelakuan Sasori, lalu masuk ke rumahnya dengan wajah dan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Meninggalkan Sasori yang terdiam mematung.

"Cih," Sasori hanya mendesis.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu etika," sebuah suara mengagetkan Sasori. Siapa itu?

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria berambut raven,umm maaf, rambut ayam tepatnya. Dengan gaya coolnya, dia semakin mendekati pria berambut merah itu sambil menatap tajam.

"Siapa kau?" Sasori memicingkan matanya, memerhatikan dengan seksama lelaki yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Ya, maklumlah anak baru.

"Oh, ya, ya, ya. Kau saingannya Sakura kan? siapa namamu? Sasuke, ya Sasuke. Kau Sasuke?" tanya Sasori yang baru 'ngeh'.

"Hn. Kulihat tadi kau dengan mudahnya mencium Sakura, kau tidak merasa malu?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada merendahkan.

"Malu kenapa? Dan untuk apa aku malu?" Sasori malah menantang Sasuke.

"Cih," Sasuke mencibir, "kau memang lelaki yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Kau pikir Sakura itu gadis macam apa?" Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang, walau ingin rasanya menghajar lelaki mesum di depannya itu.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali sih," Sasori tertawa meremehkan, "kau tidak perah bermain dengan gadis ya? Semua gadis itu sama, sama-sama ingin dipuaskan. Kau tahu tidak?" Sasori mengucapkan itu tanpa dosa, seakan-akan merendahkan martabat para perempuan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, habis sudah kesabarannya, "kau boleh anggap semua gadis seperti itu, tapi jangan pernah sekali pun kau bilang bahwa Sakura seperti itu! BAJINGAN KAU!" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, dia sangat emosi. Sampai-sampai melayangkan pukulan mautnya. Sasori pun tersungkur ke tanah.

**BHUUAGHH!**

Sasori bangkit dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, "HEH! APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAI AKU BAJINGAN DAN MEMUKULKU, HAH?" Sasori membentak Sasuke dan juga balas memukul Sasuke.

**BUAGH!**

Namun sayang, tidak mudah untuknya merobohkan Sasuke yang notabene juga ketua klub karate. Sasuke hanya mundur beberapa centi.

"SASORI!" tiba-tiba Sakura yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasori memukul Sasuke pun menjadi semakin benci dan marah pada Sasori. Dia keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sa-sa-sakura?" Sasori yang tertangkap basah pun tergagap.

Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke dan memegangi Sasuke, dia menatap Sasori dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Sasuke hanya tertawa mengejek pada Sasori. Padahal Sasuke memukul Sasori sampai jatuh, tapi memang Sasori sedang apes, dia yang dimarahi oleh Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Atas alasan apa kau memukul dia? Kau kira kau jagoan? Berani bertingkah kau disini? Ini masih daerah sekitar rumahku! Jangan seenaknya kau!" Sakura kesal bukan main, sudah tadi menciumnya, sekarang malah memukul temannya. Ralat! rivalnya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau memang BAJINGAN! PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU!" Sakura berteriak keras, sampai Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya harus menutup kuping. "ayo Sasuke" Sakura menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**The real love**

"A-a-au, sakit pinky!" Sasuke menahan sakit saat Sakura mengobati lukanya.

Sekarang, Sasuke sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah Sakura. Kini, Sakura tengah mengobati luka memar di pipi Sasuke.

"Tahan sedikit kenapa sih!" Sakura memarahi Sasuke. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekesalan atas kejadian tadi.

"Hmmpp, hmmppp, hmmppp," Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau ? mau menertawaiku?" Sakura berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, memandang heran dan galak pada Sasuke.

"Hahahaha," akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya, kini tawanya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Sial kau!" Sakura menekan keras luka Sasuke.

"Awww. . .sakit pinky!" Sasuke menggerutu sambil memegangi lukanya.

"Haha, kalau tidak dibegitukan kau tidak akan berhenti menertawaiku. Huh! Rasakan!" ujar Sakura penuh kemenangan.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam, mengamati penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sakura hanya menatap keheranan, sesekali ke Sasuke, sesekali ke bajunya, apa ada yang salah?

Kini Sakura tengah memakai piyama teddy bear, lucu sekali. Dan dia juga memakai sandal rumah yang berbentuk sama, teddy bear juga.

"Hahahahahaha," Sasuke pun tertawa lagi.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang salah dengan bajuku?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat dan menciumi bajunya. "tidak bau kok, aku kan sudah mandi, huuh!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, bertingkah polos seperti anak kecil.

"Haahahahaahahaha," Sasuke terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah polos sakura.

"Huuh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sakura menekan keras sekali memar Sasuke.

"Awww . . iya iya ampun pinky, habis kau lucu sekali," ujar Sasuke menahan tawa dan sakit.

"Apanya yang lucu, hah?" Sakura menekukkan wajahnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" Sasuke sudah berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya kembali serius, "kau itu kan Haruno Sakura yang katanya si gadis cantik, pintar, perfect, anggun, ya katanya loh, bukan kataku" ingin rasanya Sakura menghiasi kepala Sasuke dengan satu benjolan besar, "sekarang lihatlah penampilanmu, sangat jauh dari kata anggun! Dan juga tadi, kau berani membentak-bentak anak baru itu,"

Sakura tersentak.

"A-a-apa maksudmu, hah?" Sakura meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tapi kau malah menanggapi serius. Apa memang benar begitu?" tanya Sasuke, semakin memojokan Sakura.

"Ma-ma-maksudmu apa sih?" Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hei.. kau kenapa pinky? Aku kan hanya bercanda, tidak kusangka kau malah marah begitu," Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

"Sudahlah, lukamu sudah ku obati, kau boleh pulang," Sakura mengatakan dengan lemas, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit aneh dengan sikap Sakura, tidak biasanya rivalnya seperti itu.

"Kau, marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Yasudahlah, aku pulang dulu," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan rrr… lemas menuju pintu.

"Sasuke," Sasuke menoleh "soal, eum ciuman itu, bisakah kau merahasiakannya?" pinta Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke pun meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian , Sakura menangis…..

**The real love**

Setelah peristiwa 'ciuman' itu, Sakura menjadi sedikit tertutup. Entahlah, dia seperti menjaga jarak dengan semua orang apalagi dengan Sasori dan Sasuke. Sakura tetap sinis pada Sasori, bahkan selalu menghindarinya. Kalau Sasuke, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah bertegur sapa ataupun bersaing dengannya. Teman-teman, guru-guru, bahkan sahabat-sahabat mereka pun heran dengan perubahan sifat sepasang rival ini.

"Sakura, kau ini ada masalah ya?" tanya Ino.

"Hn? Tidak kok," jawab Sakura rr… dingin.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Eh, sudah dulu ya, sepertinya aku disuruh untuk pulang cepat oleh Kaasan dan Tousanku, dah!" Sakura pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Aneh, tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya ya?"

"Heem, bingung deh!"

HEART minus Sakura tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dan dibanting keras, mereka pun menoleh pada orang yang membuat keributan itu.

"Hah-hah-hah-di-dimana Sakura?" ucap si pembuat gaduh yang ternyata Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kelihatannya ngos-ngosan sekali?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tanya, dimana Sakura?" Sasuke menunjukan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, antara marah-benci-dan terburu-buru.

"Oke, oke, tenangkan dirimu Sasuke. Sakura baru saja meninggalkan kelas, kalau kau kejar mungkin masih-"

Belum sempat mendengarkan penjelasan dari Tenten, Sasuke dengan cepatnya menyusul Sakura tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mennggalkan Tenten dan kawan-kawan yang terpaku.

**The Real Love**

Sakura setengah berlari menyusuri koridor kelas. Setelah menerima telepon dari Shizune-nee, Sakura segera menuju meja piket dan meminta izin untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa sampai disuruh secepatnya pulang seperti itu, yang jelas, Sakura amat khawatir!

"Sakura !"

Belum sempat dia menuju parkiran sekolahnya, sebuah suara yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar memanggilnya lantang.

"_Ugh! Mau apa sih dia?" _gerutu Sakura dalam hati dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kumohon tunggu! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," suara itu makin mendekat.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membalikan badannya ke arah sumber suara. "Apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Sakura, malam itu aku khilaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk kurang ajar padamu, kumohon Sakura maafkan aku, please," Sasori memohon sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Dengan kasar Sakura menepis tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Sasori. "Tak ada yang mengizinkanmu memegang tanganku!" ucapnya lantang.

"Aku tau aku salah, kamu wajar marah padaku, tapi aku mohon Sakura, aku berbuat seperti itu karena aku, karena aku, karena aku, AKU MENCINTAIMU, ya, karena aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama dan semenjak itu aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi Sakura," ujarnya dengan wajah memelas.

Pernyataan cinta Sasori malah membuat Sakura tertawa muak, muak sekali. "cinta? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bilang apa? cinta? Haha, dengan mudahnya kau bilang cinta padaku, sama seperti laki-laki playboy dalam sinetron. Mungkin kau bisa menyatakan pernyataan cinta pada seluruh wanita di sekolah ini, dan yah, mungkin mereka akan meleleh mendengarnya. Tapi sebuah pengecualian untukku! Aku malah muak dan sekarang sudah ingin muntah mendengar omong kosongmu, AKASUNA si licik! Cih!" tutur Sakura sarkatis. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sekasar ini pada seseorang, mungkin dia sudah pasrah bila ada yang mengolok-oloknya dan reputasinya menurun. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tersenyum pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Dengan segera Sakura meninggalkan Sasori yang tercengang mendengar perkataan Sakura. Baru kali ini ada wanita yang menolaknya, bahkan memakinya setelah dia mengungkapkan cinta. Rasa jengkel terus menyelimuti pria ini.

"Sialan! AWAS KAU HARUNO SAKURA! AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENDERITA!" teriak Sasori saat mobil Sakura hendak melaju. Membuat Sakura tersenyum sinis. Sakura membuka kaca jendela mobil, dan mempersembahkan jempol terbalik pada Sasori. Yap, PERANG SUDAH DIMULAI.

Tanpa Sasori sadari, ada sepasang mata yang puas melihat kejadian itu. Tapi Sakura? Sepertinya dia sadar. Hihi.

"Penolakan yang indah bukan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekati Sasori dan memanas-manasinya.

"Cih, mau apa lagi kau? Mau memukulku lagi? Tapi sebelum itu, akan aku pukul duluan dirimu UCHIHA" Sasori sudah siap meninju Sasuke, namun sayang, Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tangan Sasori lalu balas memukulnya hingga dia tersungkur di tanah.

"Sorry, tanganku licin," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan. "oh ya, perlu kau ingat, sebelum kau membuat Sakura menderita, sebaiknya langkahi dulu mayatku," ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak meninggalkan Sasori yang terkapar.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mencintainya, tapi kau gengsi untuk mengucapkannya," ucapan Sasori membuat Sasuke berhenti.

"Soal aku mencintainya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu,"

**The Real Love**

Kediaman HARUNO. . .

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendapati banyak mobil yang terparkir di rumahnya. Apakah urusan ini sangat penting sampai mengundang orang lain segala?

"Tadaima kaa-san, Tou-san, Shizune-nee," Sakura segera memasuki ruang tengah. Sepertinya di sanalah tempat semuanya berkumpul.

"Sakura-chan, akhirnya kau pulang nak," tiba-tiba kaa-san sakura langsung memeluk anaknya itu.

Belum selesai kebingungannya tentang banyaknya mobil diluar sana, juga adanya keluarga Uchiha disini, sekarang kaa-sannya tanpa sebab langsung memeluknya. Tunggu dulu, Uchiha?

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Sakura yang terlepas dari pelukan ibunya langsung bertanya-tanya sambil menatap semua orang yang ada disana. "kenapa paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto juga ada disini?"

"Akan kami jelaskan nanti. Sebelumnya, kita tunggu Sasuke dulu," ujar sang ayah.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sakura bingung harus memasang tampang bagaimana bila Sasuke ada disini. Baginya sekarang, Sasuke lah orang yang paling ingin dia hindari saat ini.

"Kau tenang dulu Rin, Sakura akan bingung bila kau tiba-tiba memeluk dia seperti itu. Dia kan baru sampai, pasti dia lelah," ujar Bibi Mikoto.

"Permisi!" sebuah suara mengagetkan semua yang ada disana. Ternyata pembantu mereka dan Sasuke yang datang.

Keadaannya makin canggung. Seketika tatapan Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu, namun keduanya langsung memalingkan wajah. Shizune hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, berhubung Sasuke telah datang, kita akan memulai pembicaraan ini. silahkan duduk Sasuke," ujar Suzuki, ayah Sakura.

"Mungkin kalian berdua heran mengapa kita berkumpul disini, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kami bicarakan pada kalian," suasaan menjadi tegang "ini tentang nasib keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha" lanjut Fugaku.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan aku dan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah, dengarkan dulu ya nak, ayahmu dan Paman Fugaku belum selesai berbicara," ujar Rin sambil mengelus rambut Sakura. Sakura hanya menggerutu.

"Kau tahu keluarga Akasuna kan, Sakura? Dan kau tau Akasuna no Sasori kan?" tanya Shizune-nee.

"Huh! Aku sedikit sensitive dengan nama itu," ujar Sakura. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak tertarik padanya. Asal kau tau, dia itu disuruh oleh keluarganya untuk mendekatimu, bahkan kalau bisa, untuk menikahimu. Bila dia menikahimu, maka hancurlah perusahaan kita dan perusahaan Uchiha, Sakura," jelas Suzuki panjang lebar.

"Ih ayah itu bicara apa sih! Aku saja sudah muak dengannya, apalagi menikah dengannya, terima kasih. Mungkin ayah bisa tanya pada Sasuke, dia lihat peristiwa penolakanku pada Sasori tadi," ujar Sakura sambil mendelik pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Syukurlah, ibu senang sekali Sakura. Ibu tidak akan pernah sudi kau sampai menikah dengan salah satu keturunan keluarga Akasuna," Rin hampir menangis sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Tapi, apa hubungannya keluarga Akasuna sampai-sampai bila Sakura menikah denganhya, keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha akan hancur?" tanya Sasuke.

Semuanya kembali diam. Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang bingung.

"Itulah Sasuke, kami memanggil kalian berdua kesini, untuk satu hal. Yaitu untuk menyatukan keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha," jelas Mikoto.

"Caranya?" tanya Sakura.

"Caranya, dengan menikahkan kalian berdua," ujar Mikoto, Rin, Suzuki, dan Fugaku bersamaan.

"APAAAA?"

**To Be Continued**

Fyuhh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. ya ampun, aku tidak tau hasilnya bagus atau enggak. -,- maaf kalau fic ini semakin gak jelas, gak bermutu, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kritik dan saran para pembaca semua bener-bener aku harapkan ^o^. dan maaf kalau updatenya terlalu lama. Maaf juga kalau gak sempet balas review atau nanti update chap 4 lama. Maklum aku lagi menjelang **Ujian Nasional**. Jadi, mohon do'anya ya semuanya, semoga aku bisa lulus dan bisa nulis fic lagi. Amiinn yap akhir kata, **Mind to review? ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yeah, entahlah aku ini memang si pelanggar janji :D aku memang mau serius belajar untuk UN tapi yaahh aku kangen ngelanjutin fic ini. Mungkin fic yang bertema Highschool dan perjodohan sudah menjamur di FNI, tapi aku akan berusaha membuat fic ini dengan ciri khas aku sendiri (ngelirik kak Angga XD) sekali lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian semua yang bersedia membaca dan mereview atau hanya sekedar membaca, terima kasih! ^^ oke, enjoy this fic ….

**.**

**NARUTO dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! OOC, GAJE, ABAL, AU, dll -,-**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Friendship/Crime**

**Diharap jangan membaca bila anda tidak menyukainya!**

**THE REAL LOVE**

**By**

**N **u **– **H **i **k **a **r **i **U** c **h **i **h **a**

**.**

"Caranya dengan menikahkan kalian berdua,"

"APAAA?" sontak Sasuke dan Sakura tercengang dan kaget mendengarnya. Dengan tidak berdosanya kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut orang tua mereka. Tak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka, eh?

Sakura berdiri protes, "Ibu dan Ayah ini apa-apaan sih? aku dan Sasuke itu masih SMA, kami masih sekolah, mana mungkin kami menikah? lagipula, lagipula, argghh!" Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya lagi ke sofa. Shizune mendekati dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Sakura, menenangkannya.

Dengan segera Sasuke mendatarkan kembali ekspresinya, "mengapa kalian ingin sekali kami menikah?"

Mikoto angkat bicara, dia mendekati Sasuke dan mengelus rambut Sasuke. Membuat si empunya rambut tidak segan-segan memelototi sang ibu. "Sasuke, dengarkan ibu. Kau ini anak kebanggaan kami setelah kakakmu memutuskan menentang ayah dan menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Otomatis, kau lah yang akan meneruskan perusahaan kita Sasuke. Menikahkanmu dengan Sakura, akan mempererat hubungan kedua perusahaan yang dibangun atas rasa persahabatan ini. Dan dengan begitu, perusahan saingan kita, Akasuna si licik itu tidak akan punya celah untuk meruntuhkannya," jelas Mikoto.

"Jadi, kalian menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke, hanya untuk memuaskan ego kalian agar perusahaan hasil kerja sama kalian itu tidak hancur? begitu? kalian egois!" bulir-bulir air mata yang tertahan itu pun tertumpahkan dengan sekali hentakkan.

Semuanya memandang keaarah Sakura, kaget atas apa yang dibicarakan sang anak. Yah, kalau sudah menyangkut hati seperti ini, memang para ibu yang paling jago mengatasinya. Sang ayah hanya pasrah menyerahkan masalah ini pada sang ibu.

"Sakura …" Rin menghampiri anak semata wayangnya yang tengah merajuk. "Dengarkan ibu, nak. Ibu mengerti perasaanmu saat ini, memang tidak mudah menerima perjodohan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Apalagi dengan tujuan yang membuatmu salah paham begini. Dan sepertinya, kau dan Sasuke memang harus mengetahui semuanya. Biar ibu ceritakan,-"

_**Flashback on**_

"_Yo Fugaku! Kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia atas pernikahanmu dengan Mikoto. Ternyata Uchiha sepertimu juga bisa melamar wanita ya, hahaha" Suzuki meledek sahabatnya yang kini tengah berdiri bak raja dalam panggungnya sendiri. Ya, sahabatnya itu tengah melangsungkan pernikahannya._

"_Cih, kau ini. Lihat saja, kau memang menikah lebih dulu daripada aku, tapi aku yakin, akulah yang akan lebih dulu mempunyai anak," bisik Fugaku dengan seringai khasnya. Membuat Suzuki hanya tertawa renyah._

"_Huh! kalian ini, main bisik-bisikan segala," rajut Rin dengan muka masam. Mikoto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah kedua sahabat dan suaminya._

"_Begini loh sayang, Fugaku tadi bilang padaku, kalau kita memiliki anak perempuan, dan mereka memiliki anak laki-laki, ataupun sebaliknya, setelah mereka dewasa nanti, kita akan menjodohkannya. Bagaimana? kau setuju?" ujar Suzuki yang merangku listrinya sambil mendelik ke arah Fugaku yang tersenyum._

"_Wah, aku setuju sekali. Itu pasti membuat persahabatan kita kekal abadi walaupun kita tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Bagaimana, Miko-chan? kau setuju juga kan?" Rin pun melirik antusias pada Mikoto._

"_Pasti Rin-chan,kau dan aku nanti akan tetap bersahabat sekaligus menjadi besan, iya kan Fugaku-kun?" ujar Mikoto sambil tertawa bersama Rin._

"_Hn, tentu," jawab sang suami khas Uchiha._

_**Flashback off**_

"-dan saat itubibi Mikoto melahirkan Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang sehat dan cerdas. Namun ibu belum juga mengandung. Ayah dan ibu resah dan selalu membandingkannya dengan bibi Mikoto. Mengapa dia sudah memiliki anak tapi Tuhan tak kunjung memberikan anak pada ibumu ini?" Rin menyeka air matanya disela-sela ceritanya, "-sampai suatu hari, bibi Mikoto mengandung Sasuke. Dan kurang lebih selang delapan bulan, ibu mengandung dirimu. Ibu tak henti-hentinya bersyukur, nak. Sampai tiba waktunya kau lahir, ibu ditemani ayah, paman Fugaku, bibi Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sasuke yang saat itu masih bayi. Kau lahir dengan cantik dan sehat, dan ibu pun bisa memenuhi janji untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak bibi Mikoto,"

Sakura pun terharu mendengar cerita sang ibu. Ternyata butuh banyak proses yang dilalui ibunya untuk melahirkannya.

"Tapi saat itu kami bingung Sakura," kali ini Mikoto yang angkat bicara. "bibi memiliki dua anak, Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi begitu menyayangimu dan Sasuke. Dia sangat senang bisa memiliki dua adik sekaligus. Dan akhirnya bibi berpikir, untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Itachi," Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar cerita ibunya itu. Dia pun angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kalau Itachi tidak pergi, dia yang akan dijodohkan disini, begitu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ibu masih berbicara, Sasuke. Jangan kau potong!" omel Mikoto. "Tapi, setelah kami merundingkan bersama. Entah kenapa ibumu memilih menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke, alasannya berpaut pada umurmu yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan Sasuke. Alhasil, itulah keputusan yang telah disetujui, kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke. Dan keputusan itu menjadi sangat bulat ketika Itachi memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah," lanjut Mikoto.

Ada sedikit rasa puas di wajah Sasuke. Entahlah, hanya dia yang merasakannya.

"Kesimpulannya, Sakura. Kami tidak menjodohkanmu semata-mata hanya untuk memuaskan ego kami agar perusahaan hasil kerja sama itu tidak hancur, tidak! kami memang telah merencanakan perjodohan ini sejak kalian kecil, bahkan ketika kalian belum dilahirkan. Dan kau tahu, Sakura? ibu sangat menginginkan perjodohan ini, karena ibu sangat memercayakan dirimu pada Sasuke, demi kebaikanmu, Sakura," jelas Rin.

"Begitulah nak, kami harap kalian mengerti," tambah Suzuki. Dan Fugaku yang mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi tunggu, mengapa dari dulu hubungan Uchiha dan Haruno dengan Akasuna sangat tidak akur?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Para orang tua saling berpandangan melihat kedua anak mereka menuntut jawaban, sampai-sampai Shizune pun menatap lekat sampai tak berkedip. Penasaran.

Sekarang, giliran sang ayah yang angkat bicara. "jadi, pertentangan antara kami dan Akasuna itu sudah terjalin saat kami masih kecil," Fugaku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "dahulu aku, Suzuki, dan Shin-ayah Sasori, berteman. Tapi ternyata persahabatan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ayah Shin menyuruhnya untuk tidak berteman lagi dengan kami, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan saat kami remaja, kami baru mengetahui bahwa keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno memiliki pertentangan dengan Akasuna sedari dulu. Dan keturunannya hanya melanjutkan tanpa tahu akar permasalahan itu. Membuat kami seolah-olah harus terikat dengan dendam dan pertikaian," raut muka Fugaku berubah. Sedih.

Suzuki melanjutkan, "tapi perlu kalian ketahui, kami tidak pernah menyimpan dendam pada Shin. Kami yang tidak tahu apa-apa selalu membujuknya berteman lagi dengan kami dan mencari duduk permasalahan yang menimpa keluarga kami," raut muka para orang tua mendadak sedih, "haahh, sampai pada akhirnya dia terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa dia membenci kami dan bersumpah akan membuat kami menderita," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan Shizune penasaran. Sasuke hanya terdiam tapi pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada Suzuki.

"Yaah, pada saat itu datanglah ibumu, Sasuke. Shin sangat menyayangi dan mencintai ibumu, tapi ibumu tak pernah mencintainya. Ibumu hanya mencintai ayahmu. Walau dulu ayahmu mengalah demi Shin, tapi kau tahu kan? cinta tak bisa dipaksakan," suasana menjadi tidak enak. "Begitulah, maafkan kami di masa lalu yang seenaknya menjodohkan kalian," ujar Suzuki sekaligus mengakhiri ceritanya.

Semuanya terdiam. Sepi.

"Tidak ayah, ayah tidak salah. Sekarang ini, aku hanya butuh waktu berpikir dan sendiri, aku permisi," pamit Sakura lalu meninggalkan kedua keluarga.

"Sakura …" panggil Shizune dan berniat mengejarnya, namun dicegah oleh Rin.

"Biarkanlah Shizune, tak usah kau kejar. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke, temanilah dia," perintah Rin.

"Hn,"

**-THE REAL LOVE-**

**Sakura POV**

Kami-sama aku bingung. Mendengar cerita masa lalu keluargaku, aku sangat terharu. Bagaimana ibu mengharapkanku lahir di dunia ini, itu sungguh mengharukan. Dan, jika aku menolak perjodohan itu, aku yakin ibu dan ayah pasti sangat kecewa. Tapi, kenapa harus Sasuke? Dia itu kan berstatus sainganku. Lagi pula, masa laluku? Aku tak yakin dia mau menerima ini semua. Argghhh!

"Sasuke tidak akan menyukaiku," ujarku lirih.

Entah mimpi atau apa, atau saking asyiknya aku melamun, tak sadar di samping sudah berdiri tegak siluet yang sangat aku kenal bentuknya. Dia duduk disampingku.

"Aku? tidak akan menyukaimu? Hm?" huh! seringainya membuatku muak. Tapi, kenapa dia menunjuk bahunya begitu? "menangislah,"

"A-apa? menangis? Kau pikir aku anak kecil, ya? Lagi pula siapa yang sudi menangis di bahumu, huh!" tapi-tapi-heeiii!

Dia menarik kepalaku ke bahunya, tidak mempedulikan pemberontakanku. Aneh, ini nyaman sekali. "tak usah kau berpura-pura lagi. Aku sangat tahu sifatmu, Sakura,"

Entahlah, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahunya. Dia mengelus-ngelus pelan kepalaku. Tak kusangka, dia bisa sehangat ini. ugh! Pipiku panas.

"Um, hiks! K-kau, ti-hiks-dak akan ta-tahu si-sifatku, ja-jangan hiks sok ta-tahu deh," ucapku yang terdengar aneh karena sambil menangis.

"Bodoh! Menangislah dulu, jangan bicara sambil menangis," eh? Dia tersenyum? Apa aku tak salah lihat? "lucu"

Oh kami-sama, pipiku semakin panas. Aku yakin ini bukan karenanya. Pasti!

Saat aku ingin bicara, Sasuke malah menaruh jarinya di bibirku, tak boleh bicara sambil menangis lagi. Hihi … perbuatannya membuatku beehenti menangis.

"Hei, kau tadi tersenyum ya? Tak kusangka setan sepertimu bisa tersenyum," ujarku jahil, dia menyentil hidungku.

"Kau manja," ujarnya singkat.

"Memang,"

"Lantas kenapa kau bermetamorfosis jadi wanita anggun, pervect, dan tak bercela seperti di sekolah?" sindirnya. Um, sepertinya aku tak ingin menunjukan sifat asliku, aku takut, takut dia menjauhiku. Takut, takut sekali.

"Euummm…" gumamku.

"Sudalah, tak perlu kau ceritakan. Aku sudah tahu alasannya," ujanya dan sukses membuatku kaget.

"Ma-ma-maksudmu?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Aku tahu dirimu di masa SMP. Cewek berantakan, tomboy, penentang, manja, maniac komik, langganan masuk ruang BP dan semacamnya lah. Berbanding terbalik dari sifatmu sekarang, ya kan?" ujarnya. Aku terdiam. Entah, saking terkejutnya aku tidak bisa bicara apapun. Tau dari mana dia? "tak perlu kau jelaskan aku juga sudah tahu sih. Kau berubah karena trauma ditolak oleh seorang lelaki kan? cih! Tak selamanya laki-laki mengidamkan wanita perfect. Asal jadi dirinya sendiri saja itu sudah bagus!" ujarnya dengan nada yang rr… terkesan menggerutu.

Aku tak bergeming. Bangkit dari bahunya. Entahlah, maksud perkataannya apa? dia ingin aku menjadi diriku? Walaupun aku tak sempurna pun tak apa? eh, aku ini mikir apa sih. Huh!

"Hn, kau tahu kan masa lalu ku dan sifat asliku. Aku yakin kau juga akan dengan senang hati menolak perjodohan itu kan? kau senang kan mempunyai rahasia terbesar sainganmu? Hah?" aku menangis. Untuk apa? aku pun tak tahu. Aku takut, takut membayangkan kemungkinkan terburuk dari semua ini. Apakah Sasuke akan membenciku? Menjauhiku?

Bukannya menjawab, dia malah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh"

Aku bingung. Tapi aku sangat menikmati kehangatan ini. Apa? apa aku menyukai Sasuke?

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu. Kau mau menerima atau tidak masa bodo, yang penting aku dan kau akan menikah,"

"Eh?" aku hanya bisa tercengang di dalam pelukannya. Dasar Sasukeeeeyyy!

**THE REAL LOVE**

**PLAAKK!**

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung! bodoh sekali sih dirimu! Diperintahkan hal mudah seperti itu saja kau tidak becus? Dasar anak sialan! Tidak tahu balas budi! Apa gunanya kau dilahirkan di dunia ini, hah? Lebih baik kau mati saja, bocah tengik!"

Tendangan, pukulan, tamparan, bertubi-tubi menghiasi wajah dan seluruh badannya. Sungguh miris, tak berdaya, tak bisa melawan, pasrah ….. menerima segala perlakuannya.

"Shin berhenti aku mohon! Tolong jangan siksa Sasori lagi, aku mohon suamiku!" Megumi, ibu Sasori, tetap bersikukuh menghalangi Shin yang hendak memukul Sasori dengan kayu.

"Diam kau perempuan jalang! Menyingkirlah dari sana kalau kau tidak mau ikut aku siksa bersamanya! MINGGIR!" bak singa mengamuk, Shin menghantamkan kayunya ke tubuh Megumi, membuat tubuhnya tersungkur ke lantai, berlumuran darah.

"IBUUU!"

Sasori mendekap erat tubuh ibunya, memeluknya, menangis di pelukan ibunya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Kau bebas berbuat apapun sesukamu padaku, tapi tidak pada ibuku!" Sasori menahan amarahnya. Tangannya tak mampu menghantam wajah ayahnya, terhenti.

"Kenapa bocah? Kau tak bisa melukaiku ya? Cih! Bocah tengik yang dipengaruhi aura kebaikan, hahaha sungguh mengharukan! Sekarang cepat lakukan yang aku perintahkan, tanpa gagal sedikit pun, lakukan lah yang terbaik, kalau tidak-" ayahnya menggantung kalimatnya, "ibumu akan mati ditanganku"

"Cih, apa maumu?"

"Kau, **habisi seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno, tapi sisakan dua keturunan terakhir mereka**!"

_**To be continued**_

Hiaaahhh … gajenya ceritaku . maafin aku! aku ini memang gak pandai bikin cerita. Haahhh~ aku ngerjain ini pas UAS loh teman-teman, bandel yah? hahaha, sudahlah, dari pada aku banyak bacot. Aku mau ngucapin Otanjoubi Omedetou HARUNO SAKURA :* maaf telat, hehehe tadinya mau bikin fic buat ngerayainnya. Tapi FFn lagi error, arrrggghhh! Yasudah, akhir kata, **Mind to review? **:3


	5. Chapter 5

Yeape :D I'm back! Let's go!

**.**

**NARUTO dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! OOC, GAJE, ABAL, AU, dll -,-**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Friendship/Crime**

**Diharap jangan membaca bila anda tidak menyukainya!**

**THE REAL LOVE**

**By**

**N **u **– **H **i **k **a **r **i **U** c **h **i **h **a**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Aku bingung, bimbang, gelisah. Sasuke bisa menerima keadaanku, menerima semua kekurangan dan keburukanku di masa lalu. Tapi aku sebal! kenapa seenaknya dia langsung menerima pertunangan itu? menyebalkan! aku tak mau satu sekolahan tau kalau aku dan Sasuke bertunangan. Apa lagi Ino-pig, dia pasti meledekku! dasar! satu sekolahan kan tahu kalau kami ini bermusuhan dan selalu bersaing. Apa jadinya kalau aku lalu bertunangan dengannya? arrgghhh! dan kenapa juga dia harus menjemputku hari ini? ugh! bisa tambah runyam urusannya. Awas kau ayam sialan!

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san baik deh. Aku berangkat sekolah sendiri saja, ya?" pintaku sedikit merengek pada Kaa-san ku.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Sakura? dijemput calon suami kok tidak mau? hihi" uhh … Shizune-nee malah meledekku.

"Berisik Nee-chan! huh! boleh ya Kaa-san? Tou-san? ya? aku mohon," pintaku sekali lagi.

"Boleh saja-"

"Asyiikkk!" Kaasan dan Tousan memang baik.

"-tapi tidak baik loh Sakura, Sasuke sudah datang jauh-jauh, kau malah ingin berangkat sendiri. Tidak sopan sayang!"

"Apa? Sasuke kan belum datang!" protesku.

"Hn, ohayou," suara ini, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Dan, hiyy berbisik dekat sekali di telingaku.

"Huuuaaaaaa! menjauh! siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk dan berdiri sedekat itu, hah?" huaaa… ternyata Sasuke telah berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"_Hn? Kemarin kita lebih dekat dari ini, honey~_" si-sial, bukannya menjauh, dia malah berbisik di telingaku. Ugh! Apa-apan itu? honey? arggghhh!

Aku hanya bisa diam mematung sambil meremas ujung rokku. Kami-sama _help me_!

"Ekhem, sudah-sudah. Kalian hanya bisa membuatku iri, tahu! Cepat berangkat sana, hush hush!" _I love you_ Shizu-nee. Kau menolongku dari godaan iblis di hadapanku ini.

"Iya, kalian mengingatkan kami pada masa muda dulu. Kalian sangat serasi, haaah~ tak sia-sia Kaa-san menjodohkan kalian," ugh Kaa-san, kenapa malah menggoda kami sih, tak tahu apa kalau mukaku sudah semerah ini. "yasudah, cepat kalian ke sekolah. Nanti terlambat!"

Setelah aku dan Sasuke berpamitan, kami pun langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

Kami-sama, apa penderitaanku sudah berakhir?

**End of Sakura POV**

Sakura tetap saja merengut di dalam mobil. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda gelisah. Sungguh, baginya ini sama saja berada di kandang macan. Hanya berdua di dalam mobil bersama Sasuke sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Hei bisa rusak mobilku kalau begitu caranya," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik gadis di sampingnya yang tak henti-hentinya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Biar kuganti kerusakannya nanti, cerewet!" Sakura hanya menggerutu.

"Hn, lain kali aku akan membawa tali saat berdua denganmu," Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura hanya bergidik melihat seringai Sasuke.

"U-untuk apa kau membawa tali?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Rupanya dia sudah terpancing.

**Ciiiiittttt**

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya. Menyeringai, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

"Aku akan mengikatmu, lalu kita bersenang-senang," bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura, lalu menjilatnya. Membuat si empunya telinga meneteskan keringan tanda gugup luar biasa.

"BAKA!" Sakura mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit terbentur kaca samping. "jangan macam-macam ya! awas kau! lebih baik cepat kau nyalakan mobil dan bergegas ke sekolah, aku tidak mau terlambat lalu dihukum bersamamu!" Sakura berteriak, berharap rasa gugupnya hilang jika berteriak.

Sasuke mengelus pelan kepalanya yang terbentur sandaran kepala jok mobilnya. "cih, sepertinya aku harus menguras tenagaku untuk melawanmu saat malam pertama nanti, eh?" seringainya muncul kembali.

Mendengarnya, muka Sakura semakin merona. Bahkan terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Merah dan panas.

"JAALAAN BAAKAA!"

**THE REAL LOVE**

"Cih! Untuk apa kau memanggilku lagi? Aku sudah paham dan akan melakukan semua yang kau minta, jadi apa lagi sekarang, hah?" mata lelaki berambut merah itu memancarkan amarah yang luar biasa. Ditatapnya lelaki yang sedang menyeringai di depannya lekat-lekat, penuh kebencian.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih sopan saat berbicara dengan ayahmu, Sasori-kun?" masih mempertahankan seringainya, lelaki itu mendekati sang anak. Mengengkat dagunya, menatap puas melihat pancaran kebencian anaknya.

Dengan secepat kilat Sasori menepis tangan ayahnya. Dia berjanji seumur hidupnya akan selalu membenci lelaki di hadapannya.

"Katakan apa maumu, keparat!" ucapnya bengis.

"Aku sedang tak ingin kekerasan, bocah! Bersantailah sedikit," namun Sasori tak juga luluh, dia makin menatap bengis lelaki di hadapannya. "jadi, aku memintamu kesini untuk merubah sedikit perintah yang telah kuberikan padamu. Aku ingin, kau biarkan mereka bahagia untuk sesaat. Karena kudengar, anak-anak mereka akan bertungan, kan?"

Sasori masih menunggu perkataan sang 'ayah' . "Lalu? Kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

"Aku hanya mau kau hancurkan dan lecehkan mereka di sekolah, kau mengerti?"

"Hn," Sasori hanya mengengguk lalu pergi tanpa permisi.

Persetan dengan permisi!

Persetan pada sang ayah!

Persetan pada semuanya!

**THE REAL LOVE**

"Eh, eh lihat itu! Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat ke sekolah bersama, waahh ada apa ya dengan mereka?"

Mendengarnya, HEART dan TAKA yang sedang asyik menyantap sarapan di kantin sama-sama terkejut. Bahkan Ino dan Naruto sampai tersedak makanan mereka. Ya ampun! apa mereka tak salah dengar? Sasuke dan Sakura? pergi ke sekolah bersama? kontan mereka melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk salah satu siswa tersebut. Benar saja! gadis berambut pink sedang berjalan keluar mobil dengan muka ditekuk sedangkan lelaki berambut dark blue itu turun dengan santai sambil menahan seringainya.

"Apa aku tak salah lihat? itu Sakura dan Sasuke?" Temari membuka suara.

"Ya Tuhan! mimpi apa aku semalam?" Ino menjerit histeris.

Sedangkan Naruto masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat tersedak … burger?

Yang lainnya hanya terpaku dengan gayanya masing-masing. Sampai dua orang yang sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat itu menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tak akan pernah sudi diantar lagi olehmu, ayam!" gerutu sang gadis yang baru saja menghempaskan diri duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Bukannya kau tadi sangat menikmati, eh?" seringai andalannya selalu dipamerkan. Sepertinya ia mendapat kepuasaan tersendiri bila berhasil menggoda sang gadis di sampingnya.

"Heh! siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disebelahku? pergi sana! menjauh!" omel Sakura sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan lagi, kita pernah lebih dekat dari ini," goda Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mampu membuat Sakura kelimpungan. Apa lagi ini di depan teman-temannya.

"Aku benci padamu Sasuke!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Aku sayang padamu Sakura!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah kencang. Mungkin mampu membuat seluruh kantin mendengarnya. Lalu menyeringai.

Sakura tak bergeming. Marah. Kesal. Sebal. Terlebih malu dia rasakan. Atau senang mungkin?

Seluruh kantin kontan membeku mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Apalagi teman-temannya. Sampai Naruto yang sudah membaik dari tersedaknya angkat bicara, "jadi, apa maksud perkataanmu itu teme? kau dan Sakura? berpacaran?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Mungkin lebih dari itu," jawab Sasuke sekenanya yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare Sakura.

"Kyaaa! kalian sudah menikah?" jerit Tenten asal. Membuat seisi kantin tanbah membeku.

"Semoga," Sasuke menanggapi teriakan Tenten sambil terus menyeringai.

"ARGGHH! tidak! tidak! tidak! tolong jangan kalian dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dia itu hanya asal bicara, aku dan dia itu, emmm," omongan Sakura terputus, "aku dan dia itu, emmmm, ituuuu" lanjutnya tak jelas.

"Dijodohkan," lanjut Sasuke santai.

"Waw, _amazing_!" komentar Sai. Yang lain hanya terdiam tak percaya. Bahkan ada yang membelalakan mata atau tak sempat menutup mulut mereka.

"Itu benar Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang menuntut jawaban Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata yang sedari tadi diam kini pun ikut menuntut jawaban.

"Ini merepotkan, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Jadi jawablah, Sakura!" bahkan Shikamaru ikut penasaran.

Akhirnya, Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

Sedetik kemudian, keheningan yang tercipta di kantin berubah menjadi riuh luar biasa. Ada yang menjerit-jerit, loncat-loncat kegirangan, bahkan ada yang menyalami Sasuke dan Sakura. Tinggalah si pinky menunduk malu. Hihi.

HEART dan TAKA pun menodong Sakura agar mau menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Ya ampun! Kasian Sakura, Sasuke malah tidak bergeming sama sekali, hanya menyeringai puas.

_Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa seperti acara pernikahan kecil-kecilan begini? Aku dan Sasuke kan belum bertunangan, apalagi status kami belum jelas. Jangan lupakan kalau Sasuke belum menembakku! Cih! Arrggghhh! _

**THE REAL LOVE**

Hari ini Sakura tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang. Saat sedang mendengarkan atau menulis, tiba-tiba ada lemparan surat yang mengucapkan selamat padanya,. Atau saat tidak ada guru, banyak anak menghampirinya dan menjabat tangannya tak lupa mengucapkan selamat. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, Sasuke mengusir Ino untuk sengaja duduk di sebelahnya. Ino sih dengan sangat senang hati duduk dengan Sai. Tapi Sakura? dia semakin tidak konsen belajar bila Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Ya ampun!

Saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Sakura segera keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada sahabatnya atau Sasuke. Dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sampai tangan kekar menahannya. Tangan yang saat ini paling dibencinya. Tangan yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Seseorang yang atas permintaan Sakura pada Tsunade-sama dipindahkan dari kelasnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasori!" runtuk Sakura.

Sasori terkekeh, "aku kira kau melupakan namaku, sayang," godanya. Membuat Sakura sangat ingin menggamparnya saat itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan nama dan wajah bajingan sepertimu!" Sakura dengan paksa melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasori. Memar merah menghiasi pergelangannya.

"Terima kasih, cantik. Aku kira kau benar-benar melupakan ciumanku karena cowok itu, siapa? Sasugay? Hahaha!" ujar Sasori.

**PLAAKK!**

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Ia menampar Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga. "Setidaknya dia jauh lebih baik dari dirimu yang busuk itu, sialan!" umpat Sakura.

Sasori mengusap pelan bekas tamparan Sakura, "cih! anggun dari sebelah mananya dirimu, hah? mengumpat bahkan menamparku di depan umum! hahaha aku sudah mengira keanggunan dan kesempurnaanmu hanya kedok untuk menarik perhatian lelaki kan? mengaku sajalah!" tuding Sasori.

**PLAAKK!**

Sakura menampar Sasori lagi. Dan ia yakin yang ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan! Jaga mulutmu ya!" geretak Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Cih! kau lihat saja nanti perempuan sialan, foto-fotomu saat SMP akan aku tempel di mading, hahahaha" Sasori berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam terpaku. Lalu sedetik kemudian, dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah mading. Takut apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu benar.

Namun ternyata ….tidak! tak ada satupun fotonya disana, yang ada hanyalah berita pertunangannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Lalu ia menuju UKS, ia rasa kondisi tubuhnya tidak bersahabat hari ini.

Sakura terbaring lemah di kasur UKS. Kepalanya pusing, badannya lemas. Bagai tak ada kekuatan dalam dirinya. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. dan itu membuatnya hampir gila! Mulai dari kejadian memalukan di kantin dan di kelas, sampai kejadian tadi dengan Sasori.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa Sasori akan benar-benar memajang foto-fotoku saat SMP? Tapi? Foto dari mana? Ataukah dia tau semua tentang kehidupan SMP ku? Kumohon tidak! aku tak bisa membayangkan, arrgghh!" Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit UKS, "ciuman? Ugh! Sialan!" tanpa sadar Sakura memegangi bibirnya, terdiam, lalu terisak.

**SREEEKKK**

Ada yang membuka pintu UKS. Sakura bisa menangkap siluet itu walau tak membalikan tubuhnya. Lelaki tinggi, tegap, berjalan santai menghampirinya. Lalu duduk membelakanginya.

"Bu-buat apa kau kemari? Mau meledekku? Iya kan?" suara Sakura terdengar serak. Isakannya terdengar jelas.

"Sasori?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk dalam diam. Tapi anehnya Sasuke seakan mengerti walau mereka saling membelakangi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau foto itu sampai tersebar?" Sasuke bertanya. Garis wajahnya sangat tegas. Berbeda dengan tadi pagi yang selalu menyeringai.

Sakura berbalik, lalu memaksakan untuk duduk. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? tentu saja itu sangat berpengaruh. Kau tahu? Bila foto itu tersebar di sekolah ini, aku yakin, aku yakin," ucapannya terputus, tangisnya meledak.

"Hn? kau takut seluruh sekolah memusuhimu, hah? Lalu kebohonganmu selama ini terbongkar? Cih!" ada nada sinis dan tidak suka di dalam omongan Sasuke. Sampai-sampai Sakura membelalakan mata tak percaya. Tak percaya Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kau jahat Sasuke! aku kira kau sudah berubah! baik dan perhatian padaku, ternyata aku salah! salah besar! kau jahat! aku benci padamu! hiks, hiks," tangisnya membludak, terisak, hatinya sakit, lengannya terus memukuli punggung Sasuke "aku kira, aku kira, hiks, bodohnya aku telah mengira kalau kau, kau menyayangiku. Ternyata hanya aku yang terlalu percaya diri, hiks, bodoh!" lanjutnya, pukulannya merenggang, dia terlalu larut dalam tangis.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, ditatapnya emerald itu dengan sangat tajam.

"Pukullah aku! pukullah aku sesukamu, Sakura! PUKUL!" teriak Sasuke. Membuat Sakura gemetar ketakutan, ditundukannya pandangannya. "Pukullah aku yang menyakitimu, pukullah sampai kau puas. Baru aku akan berbicara lagi padamu," lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ditatapnya onyx itu yang mulai meredup tapi memancarkan ketegasan. Sakura berhenti memukul. Tak bergeming, hanya menangis.

"Kau tahu? kenapa aku begini? aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu, menjadi Sakura yang sebenarnya tanpa harus bersusah payah menjadi orang lain," Sasuke angkat bicara. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarkan. "Dan apa kau juga tahu? Betapa gelisahnya aku saat kau yang sedang memakai topeng kesempurnaan selalu dipuji para lelaki. Cih! Sial!" Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rabutnya frustasi, "aku cemburu, bodoh!" lanjutnya dengan nada sepelan mungkin sambil memeluk Sakura.

Membuat sang gadis tercengang tak percaya.

"A-apa kau benar-benar sayang padaku, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ditengah pelukannya.

"Bodoh! Tak perlu ku jawab, kau pasti mengerti!" akunya.

Sakura terkekeh dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tak ada yang lucu, pinky!"

"Ada. Tingkahmu itu lucu, tahu!" jawab Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

Namun tawanya terhenti, sorot matanya meredup lagi. Sasuke bisa menangkap kesedihan dari sana.

"Tapi…" ujarnya tercekat. Memegangi bibirnya.

"Hn? kejadian malam itu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang terus menutupi bibirnya. Dipegangnya tangan itu dengan erat. Lalu tangan sebelahnya memiringkan dagu Sakura perlahan. Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti, didekatkan bibirnya. Semakin dekat, dan mendarat di bibir merah nan mungil milik Sakura. Sensasi luar biasa dirasakan keduanya. Namun dilepaskannya ciuman itu.

Sakura mendongak, sepertinya ada perasaan kecewa menyinggahinya.

"Sas-suke?" sorot matanya seakan bertannya _kenapa diakhiri?_

Sasuke tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian dia lanjutkan kegiatan itu, bahkan lebih lama. Dan, diulang selama berkali-kali.

"Hah, hah, hah," nafas Sakura memburu. Sepertinya kegiatan itu memakan banyak oksigen. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"Aku akan terus menciummu sampai kau bisa melupakan ciuman Sasori, aku berjanji!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Sakura tersenyum menggoda. "kalau begitu, aku akan selalu berbohong, kalau aku tidak pernah melupakan ciuman si jelek itu,"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ditatapnya gadis dihadapannya lekat-lekat, seakan pandangannya menyapu seluruh wajah Sakura. Perlahan-lahan, kegiatan itu dia ulangi lagi. Tapi yang sekarang Sakura merespon, dia semakin dimabuk cinta.

_Kalian tahu? Saat jatuh cinta, memang dunia ini serasa milik berdua, hihi._

**THE REAL LOVE**

Entah kenapa mading KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL yang biasanya sepi, mendadak menjadi ramai. Berbondong-bondong siswa dan siswi datang untuk melihat HOT ISSUE saat itu. terlihat banyak foto-foto terpajang, foto dengan objek yang sama. Gadis berambut pink sebahu memakai seragam SMP.

Terlihat gadis itu sedang menonjok seorang murid laki-laki.

Terlihat gadis itu sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil membaca komik.

Terlihat gadis itu sedang memanjat pohon dan dikejar para guru.

Terlihat gadis itu sedang memanjat pagar sekolah.

Dan terlihat, gadis itu seperti sedang mengemis cinta pada seorang lelaki.

Gadis di dalam foto itu, gadis yang sangat familiar bagi siswa KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. Gadis yang mereka puja-puja, gadis yang dimata mereka sangat anggun, gadis yang sejak kedatangannya di sekolah itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, gadis itu … Haruno Sakura. Tidak mungkin!

Banyak mata menatap tak percaya, tercengang, bahkan memandang jijik. Sampai objek foto itu datang, menghampiri, dan mengundang banyak perhatian.

Dia terlihat bersama seorang lelaki, bergandengan tangan, sambil mengangkat kepala seperti biasa. Tak ada ketakutan dimatanya, tak ada kegelisahan, yang terlihat hanya keberanian.

"_Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku bisa seperti ini karena kau. Aku akan mengatasi semua masalah ini, menghadapinya tanpa menangis. Lihat saja! Dan kau akan berjanji selalu ada disampingku, kan?"_

**To Be Continued.**

Hiaaahhhh blush! Blush! Blush! Gak gak gak kuat, gak gak gak tahan! –ala 700 icon- XD Panas, panas! Haduh sumpah, aku yang buatnya aja iri banget sama Sakura! ckckckck, andai ada cowok kayak Sasuke gitu. Wihh aku pasti setia . hehe. Hhmmm? Banyak romance nih, bagaimana? kerasa gak? Kalau enggak maaf yaahh, aku ini memang payah, yah, yah! –pundung- aku selalu mengakui aku tidak berbakat, hiksu T.T tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku berkarya teman :D yang pasti ini aku kerjakan seusai UN. Fyuhh~ ada juga yang abis UN? Bagaimana UN kalian? Hehe, kita sma2 mendoakan supaya lulus ya ^.^ supaya membangkitkan semangat saya, sudikah anda mereview fic abal saya? :*


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Nu-Hikari Uchiha Production**

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**But this fic, always mine.**

**Don't like please don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura, meski keluarga mereka berteman baik, keduanya sudah mengikrarkan pada diri mereka masing-masing, bahwa mereka adalah **rival**. Tapi semua itu harus dibuyarkan karena sebuah PERJODOHAN. Akankah benih-benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka? Dan siapakah Sakura dibalik topeng kesempurnaan? Dapatkah mereka bersatu mempertahankan kedua keluarga mereka yang terancam hancur?

**.**

**.**

**Check this out! **

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

Sakura menerobos kerumunan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan misterius dari seluruh siswa. Yang dia tahu, tangan kekar milik Sasuke menggenggamnya erat. Dan berkat itu, dia bak mendapatkan energi dari Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di sumber kerumunan-

-mading!

Dengan wajah tenang Sasuke merobek seluruh foto Sakura yang ada disana. Semua murid tercengang melihatnya. Terlihat HEART dan TAKA pun menerobos kerumunan itu. seperti menjaga Sasuke dan Sakura dari luapan para murid.

"Kau rendah, Sakura!"

"Aku tak menyangka kau memakai topeng selama ini!"

"Dasar busuk!"

"Tidak tahu diri!"

Sakura mencoba sabar dengan cacian dan makian itu, mengambil nafas panjang, dan bersiap bersuara. Ino maju dan hendak menggampar murid perempuan yang berani meludah didepan Sakura, tapi Sakura mencegahnya.

"Maafkan aku semuanya. Mungkin selama ini aku memakai topeng kesempurnaan. Aku tahu aku salah, rendah, tidak tahu diri, atau apalah itu. Dalam foto itu memang aku, semuanya benar. Aku memang tomboy, pembangkang, bodoh, dan jauh dari kata sempurna. Sangat jauh! Aku dulu dijauhi, dimusuhi, dianggap anak pembawa sial bagi keluargaku," Sakura menarik nafas panjang, mimik wajahnya kini berubah. "Aku sedih dan trauma, apa semua orang di dunia ini menilai seseorang dari kesempurnaan? Apa semua orang tidak bisa menerima kekuranganku?" Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi, air matanya mulai menggenang.

Melihat itu, seluruh murid terdiam. "Tapi kemudian keluargaku menyemangatiku, mereka menerima dan tidak pernah keberatan akan kekuranganku. Begitu juga sahabat-sahabatku, mereka melihat segala kekuranganku sebagai kelebihanku. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Dan aku memutuskan untuk memperbaiki diri. Tapi aku sadar semua ini berlebihan,aku seperti orang lain, aku sadar aku kehilangan diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, apa keputusanku untuk berubah itu salah? Apa kesalahanku di masa lalu tidak bisa dimaafkan? Hah? Apa kalian itu sempurna? Apa kalian tidak pernah memiliki kesalahan masa lalu? Katakan padaku! Jawab pertanyaanku!" air mata Sakura tak tertahankan lagi.

Semuanya merinding mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Mereka termenung, meresapi kata-kata Sakura barusan. Bahkan ada yang turut menangis mendengarnya.

"Kalian dengar. Apa yang salah dari Sakura? dia sudah minta maaf kan? apa kesalahannya tidak bisa dimaafkan? Apa seorang manusia tidak boleh punya kesalahan masa lalu, yang kelam sekalipun, hah?" Ino angkat bicara sambil terisak.

Sakura sudah tidak kuat, dan dia pun **ambruk dipelukan Sasuke**.

Sasuke terkejut, namun tetap _reflex_ menangkap tubuh Sakura. Memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan paling mematikan selama ini. "Hn, sudah cukup? Sekarang pergilah!" Sasuke menahan amarah sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sekarang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"SAKURAA!"

HEART dan TAKA mengelilinginya dan menatap prihatin. Kemudian TAKA tanpa Sasuke menatap kerumunan murid. "Kenapa kalian masih disini, hah? Oh, kalian mau aku buat sekarat, iya?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Sedangkan Neji, Sai, Gaara, dan Shikamaru hanya menatap tajam kerumunan itu.

"MAAFKAN KAMI SAKURA, KAMI PERMISI!"

Lalu semuanya pergi menyisakan TAKA dan HEART dengan Sakura yang masih pingsan.

"Cih, manusia-manusia yang merepotkan,"

"Sudahlah Shika, jangan pikirkan mereka. Pikirkanlah Sakura, dia sedang pingsan, nih!" Temari yang menangis masih sempat-sempatnya menjitak kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah-sudah, Sasuke, cepat antar Sakura pulang dan aku akan meminta izin pada Kakashi-sensei," perintah Ino. Dan Sasuke pun bergerak dengan sigap.

* * *

Malam sudah larut, bahkan matahari saja sudah terlelap di tempat peraduannya. Tapi Sakura belum juga sadar dari pingsannya. Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya-ralat-dia belum meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya-tunangannya lebih tepat. Matanya sembab, tubuhnya lemas, deru nafasnya tidak teratur.

Kasihan.

Sasuke lalu mengecup pelan kening sang gadis, lalu keluar meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

**Di ruang keluarga**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sasuke?" tanya Rin dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir akan anaknya. Ya, sedari tadi memang Rin belum melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Iya teme,bagaimana?" Naruto menuntut jawaban Sasuke. HEART dan TAKA memang sedari tadi belum pulang, masih menunggu perkembangan keadaan Sakura.

"Tidak banyak perubahan, dia belum sadar," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh Kami-sama, semoga Sakura tidak apa-apa," Rin mulai melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Tenanglah bu, aku yakin Sakura pasti baik-baik saja. Oh ya-" Shizune menatap HEART dan TAKA "-ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, besok kan kalian harus sekolah lagi. Sakura biar aku saja yang menjaga," lanjutnya. HEART dan TAKA mengangguk setuju, kecuali Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh tetap disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Jangan khawatirkan Sakura, dia biar aku yang menjaganya," ujar Shizune yang ditambah anggukan Rin. "Tapi aku janji, kalau dia sadar nanti akan kusampaikan salammu, hihi," lanjut Shizune.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut , "hn" dan berlalu.

Shizune menatap Rin, seseorang yang sudah dia anggap ibu sendiri, yang sekarang terlihat amat sangat memprihatinkan. Wajahnya lemas-terlihat lelah sekali, air mata terus keluar dari matanya, tak tega melihat itu semua, Shizune menghampiri sang ibu.

"Sebaiknya ibu istirahat saja, ya! Sakura biar aku yang mengurusnya," ujar Shizune sambil mengusap pelan bahu Rin.

Rin kembali menangis. "Ibu tidak menyangka Sakura menyimpan beban yang begitu berat selama ini. Ibu bahkan tak tahu dia berusaha mati-matian untuk berubah, hanya demi membahagiaakan Ayah dan Ibu. Ibu benar-benar bukan Ibu yang baik," Shizune memeluk ibunya yang tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Kita memang salah, Bu. Tapi dengan menangis seperti ini pun tidak ada gunanya. Hargailah perjuangan Sakura untuk berubah," Shizune megusap air mata –wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. "Sakura bahkan mati-matian mengubah dirinya menjadi orang yang bisa kita banggakan, dia berjuang keras, jadi kita juga harus mendukungnya, bukan malah menangis seperti ini Bu," ujar Shizune lembut.

"Kau benar, menangis pun tidak aka nada gunannya. Ibu malah menambah kepedihannya. Menyakitinya. Bahkan ibu menjodohkannya, apa dia benar-benar menerima perjodohan itu, ya? Ibu khawatir dia setengah hati dan menderita. Ibu tak mau itu terjadi," ungkap Rin.

Shizune tersenyum, "kurasa tidak bu. Aku tahu keduanya memang selalu bersaing di sekolah, bahkan tentang apapun. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang begitu khawatir pada Sakura, ku yakin dia sangat menyayanginya. Dan Sakura pun pasti begitu. Cinta itu datang tak terduga, bukan?" jelas Shizune.

Rin hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, Ibu sudah terlalu lelah. Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura. ibu istirahat saja, ya?" Rin mengangguk lagi. Shizune pun mengantarnya ke kamar.

* * *

**UchiHaruno Corp, waktu yang sama**

"Hei, Suzuki, kurasa sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Lihatlah keadaan Sakura, apa kau tak khawatir padanya?" ujar Fugaku pada sahabatnya.

Suzuki menghela nafas, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada layar computer. "Ayah mana sih yang tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya? Begitu juga aku! aku amat sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Tapi kau lihat kan, system jaringan computer di kantor kita error semua! Ini GILA!" gerutu Suzuki sambil mengerang frustasi.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi bagian ahli computer. Mereka bilang ini ulah hacker, tapi tentu saja ini bukan hacker sembarangan," ujar Fugaku tak kalah frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suzuki heran. Menatap wajah Fugaku dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Biasanya hacker itu hanya bisa melumpuhkan satu saja jaringan komouter. Tapi ini SEMUA, semuanya benar-benar lumpuh. Perusahaan kita lumpuh total! Sudah bisa dipastikan kerugiannya sangat amat besar!" jelas Fugaku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, tak kalah frustasi.

"Apa kau tak bisa kau panggilkan seorang ahli computer yang lebih baik dari yang kita punya?"

Fugaku menggeleng lemah. "Hanya keluarga Akatsuna yang punya ahli computer tercanggih," jawab Fugaku putus asa.

"Kau bilang Akasuna?" tanya Suzuki sambil berpikir keras. "Aku mencurigai mereka dalang dari semua ini! SIALAN!" Suzuki tak bisa menahan amarah, meja kantor menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

"Suzuki! Fugaku! Ada pesan dari orang yang mengaku sebagai hacker! Cepat lihatlah layar computer! Pesannya ditampilkan di semua monitor!" tiba-tiba Akemichi Chouja, Yamanaka Inoichi dan Nara Shikaku yang kebetulan dipanggil untuk membantu UchiHaruno Corp dan notabene adalah ayah dari Chouji, Ino, dan Shikamaru memberi kabar.

* * *

**Hahaha, hallo orang-orang bodoh. Kupikir kalian bisa mengatasi serangan dariku, bahkan bersama-sama saja kalian sudah lumpuh, apalagi sendiri hah? HAHAHA aku senang sekali. ternyata kalian lebih bodoh dari yang kupikirkan, oh ya, aku hanya memberi peringatan, jagalah perusahaan kerja sama kalian yang lain, yang tentu saja dipegang oleh sahabat-sahabat bodoh kalian yang lain. Merekalah sasaranku selanjutnya! Untuk kau Suzuki, bila ingin perusahaan kalian semua selamat, nikahkanlah putrimu dengan putraku, maka semua akan bebas, dan kita akan menjadi besan HAHAHA!**

* * *

"SIALAN!" Suzuki menggeram dan meremas keras tanggannya. "SIAPA YANG SUDI MENIKAHKAN PUTRIKU DENGAN PUTRANYA YANG BAJINGAN ITU, CIH!"

"Sudah, tenanglah Suzuki. Bila kau terpancing emosi, itulah yang mereka inginkan," ujar Chouja mengingatkan. Lalu menatap Fugaku yang tak kalah frustasi –tapi memilih untuk diam. Inoichi menepuk pelan bahu Fugaku, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sekarang yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mengatasi serangan virus computer ini pada perusahaan yang ada di Kirigakure. Tentu saja yang ia maksud adalah perusahaan Minato, kan? Karena saham dari UchiHaruno juga banyak tertanam disana," jelas Shikaku, "kurasa kita harus cepat-cepat memberitahu Minato. Memang aku sangat yakin Shin tak'an memulai penyerangannya sekarang. Tetapi kita perlu berjaga dari sekarang, kan?"

"Ya, kurasa Shikaku benar. Dan yang terdekat dengan Namikaze corp adalah Hyuuga Corp, kan? Lebih baik kita menghubungi Hisashi dan Hiashi agar mereka bisa membatu Minato, bagaimana?" usul Inoichi.

Semuanya mengangguk dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Tanpa ada yang sadar, Fugaku masih terdiam dan menahan emosinya. _'Terkutuk kau, Shin!'_

* * *

Sakura terbangun dengan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang. Diliriknya Shizune yang tertidur di sampinganya. _'Aku harus ke sekolah, semangat!'_

"Nggghh …" Shizune pun terbangunkarena kasur yang bergerak akibat ulah Sakura yang turun dengan linglung. "Hei, mau kemana kau? Kau masih sakit, bodoh! Cepat kembali ke ranjangmu!" perintah Shizune.

"Ah Neechan, aku ini sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku harus sekolah!" ujar Sakura, menunjukan tampang semangatnya. Shizune tepat terdiam dan melirik Sakura tajam, "ayolah Shizune-nee, izinkan aku sekolah, ku mohon!"

"Kau bermaksud membunuh dirimu sendiri, hah?" sindir Shizune. "Kau perlu memberikan alasan yang kuat untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. kalau tidak –kembalilah ke ranjangmu!"

Sakura terlihat berpikir, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Ah! Hari ini aku ada rapat osis, lalu praktikum, dan juga harus latihan basket untuk pertandingan bulan depan, penting kan? ayolah neechan~"

"Kembali ke ranjangmu, SEKARANG!" perintahnya dengan penuh penekanan. Sakura baru hendak protes, "kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri kalau kegiatanmu sebanyak itu, bodoh!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tanda sebal. "Ayolah neechaaaaan, aku mohooon." Pintanya.

Shizune terlihaat menimbang-nimbang kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh. Tapi dengan satu syarat, bagaimana?"

Air muka Sakura berubah senang. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Sasuke harus setia menemanimu di sekolah, bagaimana?"

Kali ini, giliran Sakura yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Deal! Aku yakin dia pasti dengan senang hati menemaniku kapanpun dan dimanapun, weeeeek!"

Shizune membulatkan mata dan menatap gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu dalam-dalam. "Katakan! Kau sudah jadian dengannya?" cecarnya.

Sakura kemudian tertawa keras. "Neechan gimana sih, aku kan tunangannya dia, kau lupa?"

Shizune pun berteriak girang. "Jadi kalian sudah benar-benar cinta nih? Aih, apa kubilang! Perbedaan antara cinta dan benci itu tipis kaaaan? Dulu bilangnya benci, sekarang ajaa huuuu–hmp!" ucapan Shizune pun terhenti karena tangan Sakura membekap mulutnya.

"Bawel ah!" Sakura pun kemudian berlari sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Tunanganku udah jemput nih, daaaaaaaah~"

"Huh, dasar!"

* * *

"Kau yakin mau masuk sekolah?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"He'em! Demamku sudah turun, kemarin itu hanya kelelahan dan banyak pikiran saja." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke pun menarik tubuh mungil Sakura ke pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah lagi menyimpan semua masalahmu sendirian! Ceritakan apapun padaku!" ujar Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura yang semula kaget hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Aku senang." Ucapnya sambil dengan pelan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya seorang Uchiga Sasuke bisa sebaik dan selembut ini. Ugh mengerikan!" lanjutnya sambil memandang remeh ke arah Sasuke.

Dan romantisme yang semula tercipta dengan mudahnya dibuyarkan dengan kalimat sederhana dari Sakura.

"Kau! Memang benar-benar tidak bisa sedikit saja menjadi gadis manis, eh?" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Kau harus diberi pelajaran." Lanjutnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke pun merubah arah mobilnya yang semula menuju sekolah menjadi entah kemana. Menyadarinya, Sakura hanya meronta dan menjerit.

"Sasukeeeee jangan mulai!"

* * *

Di tempat lain, di sebuah taman kota. Pemuda berambut merah tengah terduduk frustasi. Ucapan ayahnya masih terus terngiang-ngian di kepalanya. Perasaannya pun berkecamuk. Pribadi jahat dan rasa bersalah seakan tengah bertarung hebat dalam dirinya.

"A-aku harus bagaimana…." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Haruskah aku menuruti perkataan si brengsek itu? ARGGH!"

Ia pun menendang kaleng minuman yang baru sada diminumnya. "Ayolah Sasori jangan bertindah bodoh! Pikirkan baik-baik–"

–menghapus dosamu dan menjadi baik tapi ibumu terluka atau mengikuti perintah pria brengsek itu tapi kau tetap dihantui rasa bersalah?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N : Aku tau, tau banget kalo fic ini udah lama engga diupdate. Itu semua ada alesannya kok, minna. Ayahku sakit, beliau kena tumor otak, dan Oktober kemarin berpulang ke Rahmatullah. Jadiiii kalian mungkin ngerti gimana perasaanku :") jadi maaf banget yaaaaaaaa. Aduuuuuuh maaf ya jadi sedih-sedihan gini, udah aaaaah yg jelas aku udah semangat lagi ngelanjutin fic ini, YOSH :D naaaah bales review yg non login yaaaaa:

**Cha : **Ini udah update, ahaha aku juga envy sama Saku-nyan. Makasih revienyaaaa =)

**Angelique rayne : **Hallo juga ahahaha iyaaaa ciumannya Sasuke nepsong tuh mihihi =3 emang, ayahnya Sasori iblis jahat banget -_- tapi engga maksud buat Sasori menderita kok *pelukSasori naaaah makasih reviewnya =)

**Ichi : **udaaaaah, makasih ya reviewnya =)

**Naita Uchiha luphz SasuSaku : **eeeeeh jangan panggil senpai, nunu aja yaaa =3 makasih reviewnya!

**Lauranakaido :** maaf yaaa aku lagi-lagi lama upadetanya, aku lagi punya banyak cobaan =") nyahaha sasuke emang rese bgt suka ngegodain sakura gituuuuu~ makasih reviewnya!

**Meyrin Kyuchan : **tenaaaang ciumannya kan udah dihapus sama ciuman sasuke yang bertubi-tubi nyiahaha nah makasih reviewnyaaa =)

**Rizuka Hanayuki : **iyaaaaa cowok idaman bgt deh itu pasti XD happy ending ga yaaaaaaaah? #plak pantengin terus aja yaaaaaa =3 arigatou dang omen lama updateeeeeeeee

**Kujyou Karin aizawa sapphire males login : **iyaaa ini dilanjut, gomen lama dan makasih banyaaaak =)

Special Thanks for :

**YouiChi HiKaRi** , **Mila Mitsuhiko**,** Angga Uchiha Haruno**, Faatin-hime,** Usami Michi**, **Fuyuki Namikaze**, **Uchiha Sakura97**, **UchiHaruno Sasusaku**, Made kun, **Richi Hasegawa**, **4ntk4-ch4n**, kiro yoiD, **Rein Megumi**, **kafuyamei vanessa-hime**, **Tsukiyomi Ayumu Kumiko**, **Just Ana**, namikaze sakura, AOI SAN, **edogawafirli**, **Kimimaru Tooya**, **amie uzumaki**, **Sky pea-chan**, Uchiha ShiniMouri, hime-chan, laluna,** haruno gemini-chan**, **and'z a.n**, **kujaku obana**, retnoimuet, **kujyou Karin aizawa**, **Eky-chan**, Rizuka Hanayuki, Meyrin kyuchan,lauranakaido, **faricaLucy**, cha, Angelique rayne, ichi, Naita Uchiha luphz SasuSaku dan semua yang udah baca =D


End file.
